Higher Education
by visions2share
Summary: Set near the end of season six. This story is about a smart Tony. And how the other members of the team react when they discover how smart he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: K+**

 **Summary: NCIS. Set near the end of season six. This story is about a smart Tony. And how the other members of the team react when they discover how smart he really is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. No copyright infringement, or disrespect to the people who have made NCIS such a success is intended. Thank you.**

 **A/N: This is only the second story I have posted and the first one in the NCIS category. I would appreciate any helpful critiques or reviews – honesty is appreciated – flames are not. I have had this bouncing around on my hard drive for several years and finally have worked up the courage to post it. Please understand that I know it is out of date. Please also understand that I do not claim to be an expert in any of the subjects or areas mentions throughout the story. Thank you for taking the time to read!**

 **Higher Education**

 **By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

 **Chapter 01**

Something was up. DiNozzo was lying. He'd asked for the day off, more than two weeks ago, saying he had a dentist appointment. But Gibbs wasn't buying it – it didn't feel right. Maybe Abby would know what was up.

She was standing at her computer in the middle of the main part of her lab, somehow ignoring the banging and screaming coming out of her speakers. He turned it off and she twirled around.

"Morning, Bossman!" she smiled and bounced as she spoke.

"Morning, Abs."

"Aren't you going to ask what I got? You always ask what I got."

"Fine. Whatcha ya got, Abs?"

"The DNA came back not a match to Baker, but a close female relative."

"Female?"

"Mother, sister, daughter. Female."

"Anything else?"

"You didn't give me anything else. Why are you really here?"

Gibbs smirked, Abby was pretty good at reading his expressions, and his lack of interest in her surprising results was also telling.

"You know what's going on with DiNozzo?"

"Doesn't he have a dentist appointment today? Is that what you mean, he said he had a couple of cavities that needed fixing."

"Yeah, that's what he told me too, and Ziva, and McGee."

Abby's eyes got wide, and her lips pursed, as she realized the implication.

"You think he lied to you?"

"Yeah, Abs, I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He confides in you, he didn't give you a hint, a clue, anything about what's going on?" DiNozzo's colleagues where his family. And he was closest to Abby, with the possible exception of Gibbs himself, except that, obviously, whatever was going on he was working to keep it from Gibbs.

"I don't know. He's been acting a little weird. More confident than usual, you know? In that way that means he really isn't. Overly bright." Abby's eyes got even bigger, "oh my gosh, he's worried about something. Something's wrong. What's wrong? Why don't you know, you know everything!?" Abby demanded as she threw herself against him for a hug.

"You know as well as I do that it's a fluke I figured out he was lying at all. Nobody's better at that than DiNozzo. Has he mentioned anything about a girl? Or his family? Or money problems? Even joking."

Abby pulled away and Gibbs could see her cast her mind back, going over every conversation she'd had with him for weeks.

"Nothing about a girl. I don't think he's really dated since that whole French Frog thing."

Gibbs only nodded. DiNozzo had been burned badly by Jeanne, and Jenny for putting him that position in the first place. At first he was heartbroken, then after having been away as an agent afloat he'd just seemed to be out of the habit.

"Nothing about his family at all. Not even the half stories he usually tells. Almost like he was trying to forget that they'd ever existed at all. In fact he told me a few weeks ago, when we were talking about that colonel's kid being sent to military school, that it didn't matter what his experiences were – they were in the past. At the time I thought that was a great attitude – so as not to get distracted from the case, you know? – but now…" Abby didn't need to finish her sentence.

"So maybe something to do with his family?"

"That's the only thing I can think of. But, I know you know this, Bossman, Tony only says what Tony wants to say. He never lets anything slip. Not anything. Ever. Unless he's on pain meds or something." She smiled, DiNozzo had a truly horrible and hilarious reaction to most pain medications. But her smile faded almost immediately, "you don't think he's in trouble do you?"

"Nothing serious," even as he said the words Gibbs knew there was a good chance he was lying. DiNozzo could cry wolf with the best of them, but if he had a real problem, nobody found out unless he wanted them to. Which he never did.

"You'll fix whatever it is, won't you, Gibbs? Please!" Abby showed her own unique brand of worry for Tony and faith that Gibbs could do anything.

Gibbs felt guilty for making her worry. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he wasn't sure he could fix it. Especially not knowing what in the hell was wrong. "Yeah, Abs, I'll fix it."

Gibbs waited until quitting time before focusing on figuring out what was up with DiNozzo. He'd managed to finish the Baker case late that afternoon. What a big brother wouldn't do to cover for his little sister. Focusing on the case was the only way for Gibbs to get through the day without storming out to find DiNozzo. When eighteen hundred rolled around he told Ziva and McGee to go home – a full two hours earlier than usual – and without finishing their reports. They took advantage and immediately high-tailed it out of the building.

Gibbs stayed in the bull pen to take a quick look through DiNozzo's desk to see if anything was out of place. Or if he could find any other kind of clue as to what was going on with him. Gibbs turned on the computer and waited impatiently for it to boot up. Even though he didn't use the calendar function that was part of the e-mail program, he knew it existed, and, more importantly, he knew that DiNozzo used it. As he was waiting for the computer to boot he went back to his search – this time focusing on the tall file cabinet near DiNozzo's desk.

DiNozzo kept some spare clothes there, in the third drawer, normally. Gibbs sometimes borrowed some when he was behind on his laundry – or he needed to dress up more than his polo shirts would allow. Gibbs found nothing out of the ordinary. Although what he might have found he didn't know.

Just as he shut the drawer he heard the clump-clump-clump of Abby's boots getting off the rear elevator. Good. She would be able to access not only the calendar thing on the computer, but also the internet history, and maybe even the office security video for him.

"Did you find anything?" the fact that Abby didn't object to Gibbs going through DiNozzo's desk spoke to how worried she was about him.

"Nothing yet. The drawers seem a little more organized than sometimes and a lot of junk that used to be there, like the fuzzy handcuffs, is gone. But I think that's because he didn't bring that stuff back to the office after his tour on the Patrick Henry. Everything else appears normal. He's caught up with all his paperwork and his files are in order." Gibbs was now leaning against the end of DiNozzo's desk looking at Abby.

"Yeah, but Tony is always caught up and, despite what he lets McGee and Ziva, and even the director think, his files and the rest of his work are always in order." Abby's expression showed that, at the moment, she wasn't impressed with her boss's investigative skills.

"Exactly. I was about to try to check the calendar on his computer. I don't suppose you…" Abby was already running towards DiNozzo's chair.

"Great idea, I'll check his internet history too." Abby reached for the keyboard then paused. "My password cracker program is in the lab – we should do this from down there."

Gibbs quietly rattled off a string of digits, "that's his password.

"Dates?"Abby questioned as the computer dinged signaling it was logging in.

"The day we first met in Baltimore and the day I asked him to join NCIS," Gibbs tried to relay the information without emotion. He failed.

"Wow – I didn't know Tony was that sentimental," Abby was already clicking up a storm navigating through the information on Tony's computer.

"Neither did I – he told me he picked them because they represented the first truly good days of his life – even better than is college glory days."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Of course, DiNozzo had been extremely drunk when Gibbs retrieved that information from him.

"Okay, Gibbs, come look at this," Gibbs moved in behind Abby so he, too, could see Tony's computer screen, "today is marked as a vacation day then in quotes it says 'dentist appointment – fixing a few cavities'. The quotes make me think that you were right – something else is going on and Tony's calendar notes are his way of keeping his stories straight."

"Yeah – looks that way to me too, Abs. You find anything else?" even as he spoke, Gibbs felt his famous gut twist, there would be another clue on the computer.

"Well – maybe, his internet history shows nothing abnormal during business hours but about three weeks ago there is some browsing in the middle of the night on the Georgetown University website. He visited pages that are buried deep in the site and require a password – without either his password or my password cracker software I can't tell what the pages contain." Abby paused for breath.

"What about the password I gave you a few minutes ago?" Didn't DiNozzo generally use the same password for all his stuff?

"I tried that already, Bossman, no luck. Do you know any of his other passwords?"Abs looked up at him with an expectation of an answer. He didn't have one and shook his head.

"No. Anything else?"

Abby refocused on the screen, "his e-mail also shows that on that same night he sent several large e-mails to people with university addresses. I can't see the actual content of the messages because he deleted them immediately after sending – all I can tell from this log is that they were sent. He did a really good job of covering his tracks – which is what makes me think maybe it means something."

"Good work. Was removing the messages hard to do?"

"Yeah, it was pretty advanced computer work. Why?"

"Something DiNozzo could have done or would he have needed help?"

"Oh no, he totally could have done it himself – he is way, way, way better at computers than he lets anybody know. Especially McGee – because it makes McGee feel more useful to be able to do something he thinks Tony can't."

Gibbs chuckled – yep, that sounded like DiNozzo. "Okay, about these password protected whatevers that you couldn't get into - is there a way around that?"

"Sure I can send these IP addresses down to the computer in my lab and use the password cracker I have installed on that machine to get me in – or I can go old school and hack the university."Abby grinned, which meant either way was both illegal and fun.

"I don't think you need to actually do any of that tonight, except send the information downstairs. I'll go talk to DiNozzo tonight – if he tells me what's really going on you won't need to bother. If he doesn't, or I don't find him, you can do it in the morning before he comes in for work."

"Okay – I'm sending the IP address now – I promise to wait to check on them until you say so. Oh, and I'm erasing any evidence that we were on here tonight." Abby finished and shutdown the computer. When she stood she looked back at Gibbs to see him giving her the look. "Really – I promise – I won't get into them until you say," she offered the pinky finger on her right hand, "pinky promise."

Gibbs rolled his eyes even as he hooked his little finger around hers. He used that grip to pull her, gently, into his arms for a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Go home, Abs, whatever he has to say, tomorrow is likely to be a long day."

"Not so fast, Bossman, you have to make me a promise too," Gibbs raised one eyebrow and waited, "you have to promise me that if you need my help talking to Tony tonight you'll call. Promise."

"I promise." Gibbs gave her another kiss, this one on the cheek, and sent her back to her lab to get her things. He would meet her in the lobby and walk her to her car.

Thirty minutes later Gibbs pulled his car up in front of Tony's apartment building. It was still fairly early, only about nineteen hundred hours. But Gibbs decided to go up and see if DiNozzo was home – if not, well, he had a key. He would snoop a little while he waited.

A knock on the door of DiNozzo's fifth floor apartment – a walk-up due to the perpetually broken elevator – got no response. So Gibbs did exactly as he had planned. He let himself in and turned on the lights.

The living area, which consisted of a nice sized living room, a dinette style eating area, and a small kitchen, were all spotlessly clean and tidy. No real surprise there – DiNozzo wasn't home enough to create much clutter – and, if his habits hadn't changed, he tended to clean up after himself as he went, so he didn't have to waste his day off straightening up. The shelves that Gibbs had built him for his DVD collection were stacked full of movie and TV titles. They looked good, last time Gibbs visited DiNozzo hadn't finished moving into them yet. The shelves were certainly full, but they didn't appear overly crowded.

Wait. If all the movies were out here now – what was in the second bedroom? All those movies used to be stored in plastic boxes in the 'guest room.' Gibbs set off down the short hallway without more conscious thought. It was possible of course that the collection had grown and DiNozzo was now keeping movies in both rooms. But if that were the case the collection would have had to have grown significantly just in the time since DiNozzo returned from the Patrick Henry.

Gibbs eased the door opened. The room had changed a lot since he was last in here. Gone were the plastic boxes of movies. There still wasn't a guest bed – instead the room was filled with a desk and computer system. Some more shelves – these the store bought, self-assembled kind – which were actually filled with books. Gibbs moved closer to get the titles in focus. They weren't thrillers, or mysteries like he read – in fact they weren't fiction at all. They all appeared to be textbooks on psychology and philosophy and a few on biology, anthropology, chemistry, and physics as well. On one of the far shelves were what appeared to be quite a collection of magazines, he pulled one off the shelf to see the title – expecting Playboy or GSM or something. Yet another surprise – "The American Journal of Psychology."

Gibbs put the journal carefully back where it belonged. He glanced in the master bedroom briefly on his way by – nothing different there. Then he went back to the couch to wait. His mind was spinning.

He knew that DiNozzo had minored in psychology, specializing in criminal psychology, in college. In fact, he had a bachelor's degree in it. But Gibbs didn't know that he had kept up with his studies – or that his fields of interest were so widely divergent. Anthropology? Physics? Chemistry? There had even been a few with names he didn't recognize – so probably some computer thing.

Computer thing? Abby had said that DiNozzo was better with computers than he let on. And although Gibbs had always known that – Abby's comments seemed to indicate that he was as good as McGee – a fact Gibbs had not known.

The more he thought about what he had found the more he craved answers. Sitting there waiting he decided to call Abby and ask her exactly how good DiNozzo was with computers – that would answer at least one question. And that would be some satisfaction, for now, until DiNozzo got back and Gibbs rung the answers from his stubborn lips himself.

"Gibbs, did you talk to Tony yet? What did he say? Do you need my help? I can be at his place in fifteen minutes? Gibbs? Gibbs?"Abby's anxious voice came through the phone before it had rung even once – she must have been waiting for his call.

"Abs…Abby…ABBY!"Gibbs tried to break into her tirade.

"What?"

"He isn't home yet – I'm waiting for him in his living room."

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know – if I knew where he was I'd be there."

"I should have traced his cell phone from my lab – I could go back to the Yard and do that now?"Abby asked permission.

"No – we'll wait a while yet – if he hasn't shown up by no-hundred hours then we'll trace his phone." That seemed like a fair compromise – after all he did have the whole day off – but one minute into the next day and his ass was back on duty.

"I'm going to come over and wait with you – the suspense is killing me – please?"Abby begged.

Sigh. "Sure, Abs, you can…"

"I'm on my way!" click. The line went dead – Abby had hung up the second she got the answer she wanted.

Abby had been at Tony's with Gibbs for half an hour. She had checked the bookshelves in the second bedroom. It hadn't been an office last time she'd been here for movie night either. Gibbs had asked her if some of those were computer books. They were. He had also asked just how good Tony was with a computer – specifically if he was as good as McGee. The answer had been an unequivocal 'yes.' She had gone on to explain that Tony was even better than McGee – that McGee made things too difficult and took too much time to get back to the easier solution. Where McGee saw the computer as invaluable and infallible – Tony saw it for what it was – a tool. Gibbs had just nodded, seeming to need the silence to internalize all the new information.

As for Abby – she knew that Tony had degrees and some serious skills. She knew he had a Master's in Physical Education and a Bachelor's in Psychology. But she didn't know that he still studied – and he did still study – many of those books in his new office were purchased in the last five months. The dates on the copies of "The American Journal of Psychology" showed that his subscription was current and of long standing. And all the books, and she had checked them all, had highlighting and notes in the margins – the notes were all in Tony's distinctive handwriting.

Abby felt bad that Tony apparently hadn't felt he could tell her that he had a life as an intellectual. Those physics and chemistry texts were extremely high end – and the notes showed that he definitely understood their content. Why hadn't she noticed?

The question answered itself – she hadn't noticed because Tony hadn't wanted her to. But what if he had been dropping hints and she had missed them? Yes. No. It was a vicious circle and, as her body finally came to rest on the couch next to Gibbs, her mind was still spinning.

 **End Chapter 01**

 **A/N: There is more to come if anybody is interested. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 02

**Rating: K+**

 **Summary: NCIS. Set near the end of season six. This story is about a smart Tony. And how the other members of the team react when they discover how smart he really is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. No copyright infringement, or disrespect to the people who have made NCIS such a success is intended. Thank you.**

 **Higher Education**

 **By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

 **Chapter 02**

It had been a long day. Tony was more tired than if he had worked twenty-four hours straight without catching a catnap leaned back in his chair. And tomorrow he was back at work. He pulled up in front of his building – he didn't get out of his car – but sat there a few minutes mentally catching his breath.

The bright red antique hot rod hearse caught his attention first – it was hard to miss – the old blue Ford pickup didn't escape his notice for long either. Abby. Gibbs. Both of them. They were undoubtedly waiting for him in his apartment. They would have already snooped around. Oh, they would have done it carefully, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he didn't need to see evidence to know. He knew them. They would have checked his area in the bullpen as well. There wasn't anything specific to find there. Unless … Abby had done a little hacking.

One deep breath later Tony grabbed his backpack, got out of the car, and headed toward a conversation he had been hoping, for years, to avoid.

He knew they wouldn't be here unless they suspected he had been lying about having a dentist appointment this morning and taking the remainder of the day off to rest and overcome the effects of the drugs. And by 'they' he meant Gibbs. It had been a long time since Gibbs had caught him in a lie. Either Gibbs wasn't as interested, wasn't trying as hard, or Tony was getting better. Maybe a little bit of all three.

He took the stairs slowly. Using the time to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming conversation. There was no way of avoiding it. And, he decided, he wasn't even going to try. He also wouldn't volunteer anything – it wasn't in his nature. But, when asked, he would answer honestly. It would, no doubt, be an evening for the record books. He hoped the friendships he had worked so hard to forge over the past eight years would survive to see the dawn.

Deep breath. He didn't bother to take his keys from his pocket – Gibbs would have left the door unlocked. Another deep breath. Hand on the door knob, carefully crafted bland expression on his face, he turned the knob and walked in.

Gibbs and Abby were both sitting on the couch, each starring into space. Tony didn't think he had ever seen Abby quite that still – ever.

"Hey – you two eat dinner yet?" Tony made sure his voice reflected his absolute lack of surprise at seeing them waiting for him.

Abby jumped up, her mouth already flying. "We've been waiting for you! Where have you been? You lied to Gibbs about the dentist appointment, his gut says so. Where were you really? Why couldn't you just tell the truth? You made us worry. And wait. What's with all the books in your office? For that matter what's with the office? You never had an office before." Abby paused for breath. Gibbs was still just staring at him.

"I take it you haven't eaten then?" Gibbs just continued to stare. Abby stomped her right foot and put her hands on her hips. She hadn't rushed to hug him. She must be either really angry or really, really worried. "Chinese okay?"Again no verbal response. "Abby you want the vegetarian chow mien, right? And Gibbs – wonton soup and beef with rice, right?" Still no response – but by now he wasn't expecting one. He put his bag down near the kitchen counter and reached for the phone. As he dialed he continued speaking as if they were actually participating in the conversation. "I think I'll join you with the soup, Gibbs, but I think beef chow mien for me."

Tony placed the order and gave his credit card number from memory. He remembered to have them bring some RedBull soda for Abby as he didn't have anything with enough caffeine to suit her.

"Dinner ought to be here in about twenty minutes. I'll start the coffee." He moved on into the kitchen, his guests still hadn't responded. Abby probably wanted to repeat her questions and come up with another few dozen more, but with fists on hips she was in stubborn mode and would just stare at him until he answered her. Or until she couldn't stand it any longer and verbally attacked him again.

Tony made the coffee to suit Gibbs. He didn't like coffee anyway. Then he turned to the cook top on the island between the kitchen and living room. He started hot water for his tea. When that was finished he took one more steadying deep breath and dove in head first.

"I had a final this morning. Boards this afternoon and early evening. I didn't say anything because," there were lots of reasons but he would only share the most prevalent, "it didn't occur to me to do so. The books. I use them. And they are a lot more convenient on shelves than in boxes. As for the office – I really needed a space to work. And after you made me the awesome media shelves, Gibbs, I had room to spread out a little. Was that all your questions, Abby?"

"Not even close."

"Fine, but I'm going to dress down before we continue this friendly little inquisition." Tony didn't wait for a reply before heading down the hall towards his bedroom. Abby might have been inclined to follow him and demand further answers and more details, but he knew Gibbs wouldn't let her.

He'd been wearing one of his best suits in honor of boards this afternoon. He changed into old worn blue jeans he'd had since college, and a Marine green long-sleeved T-shirt that in black across the front said 'semper-fi'. It had been a gift from Gibbs during Tony's first year with NCIS; after he got back from a deep cover assignment in which he had completed Marine boot camp. It was one of his favorites. Barefoot – he was ready to go back to his uninvited guests.

Boards? What were boards other than wood? Gibbs didn't think Tony's answer made much sense. Abby had seemed to understand the words – but they put her into a state that was almost like clinical shock. She just stood in the middle of the room staring at the air where Tony had been standing with her mouth agape. For himself, Gibbs had more questions than before.

DiNozzo came back from the bedroom in jeans and the Marine shirt Gibbs had given him years ago. Barefoot – of course – despite his impressive shoe collection, Gibbs had never known DiNozzo to wear shoes at home. Now it was Gibbs turn to ask some questions.

Tony reentered the living room ready to face more questions. He could tell instantly by the look Gibbs wore that the older man was about to take his turn with the questioning.

"Gibbs, you had questions?" Tony saw no purpose in pretending that he couldn't read Gibbs or that he didn't know exactly what was coming.

"You're taking classes? At Georgetown?"Apparently they were starting with the basics – fine. Tony could do that.

"Yeah," keeping the answers simple and direct. Tony knew that Gibbs would interpret that as him being honest – that, and the more he talked, the more details he gave, the more Gibbs would think it was just a story.

"How long has this been going on?" In other words how long had Tony been able to keep a secret from Gibbs – the answer wasn't going to make the boss happy.

"Years," Tony rolled his eyes back in his head as he tried to remember. "I started fall quarter of 2003 - just before Kate joined us. In fact, I had just gotten out of class that night when we got the call about the death of the football officer on Air Force One."

"So, six years?"Gibbs clarified.

"Ye…" Tony started to confirm.

"Six years!?" Abby's scream was more hurt than shocked, "you kept something that huge, that time consuming, secret for six years? How could you do that? How many lies did you have to tell? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you with your homework. I could have fixed your dinner when you were studying. I could have…I could have…I could have been a friend." she ran herself out of steam – and, with her last sentence, broke Tony's heart.

"You have been a friend, Abby – a best friend." Tony reassured with quiet sincerity. He held open his arms offering a hug. Abby ran to him and burrowed her head against his chest. He so very rarely initiated a hug that he knew Abby would accept - no matter how angry she might be with him.

Abby was still squeezing the life from him when Gibbs asked his next question, "what have you been studying all this time?"

"Well – this and that really. A lot of science stuff. Psychology, philosophy, sociology, anthropology, physics, chemistry, biology, forensics, computers, economics, health, anatomy, mathematics, and some social studies, too, like history, English, world literature, music composition, art appreciation, film – of course, and language." He had tried to answer honestly and even completely, but he had also tried to bury the information he thought might upset Abby. He didn't succeed.

"You took a forensics class?"Abby glared up at him, with her arms still locked around his torso.

"Yes."

"You said you had boards today?" Abby asked – still glaring.

"Yes."

"You're getting a masters degree?"

"No."

"You mean you didn't do well at your boards?" Abby asked – her tone had completely changed from accusation to consolation.

"Abby…" just then there was a knock at the door, "sounds like dinner's here." Tony extricated himself from Abby's arms and went to answer the door.

He'd been right. A pimply faced kid that looked too young to drive stood on the other side of door bearing bags of food. Tony took the bags, tipped the kid, shut the door, and headed toward the kitchen.

He went about getting out plates, and bowls for the soup, cups for coffee and tea, and a glass for Abby's soda. In the past, when Abby had been over for dinner, they always ate out of the cartons in the living room while watching a movie. When Gibbs was over they usually started at the table with work files between them, ate out of the cartons, and then moved to the living room as the evening grew later. But truth be known, Tony always preferred eating off real plates and drinking his tea from a real cup, he'd never liked eating out of take-out containers – even in college. The only reason he ever did was, when he had company, that was what others expected of him – and he tried to live down to people's expectations. It made keeping his life compartmentalized all the easier. Tonight, though, he wasn't in the mood to humor anyone.

"Come on, we'll eat in here at the table." Tony raised his voice slightly.

When Abby and Gibbs came to the table they sat down and he joined them. Tony had just reached for his tea when Abby started accusing him again.

"You didn't answer me. How did you do on your boards?"

"I passed." The tea was good. Calming. Just what he needed.

"But you're not getting a masters?"Abby confirmed.

"Right."

"But that means – that means you're getting a doctorate! A PhD! Wow! Doctor DiNozzo! When's graduation?"Abby's tone was excited – but her eye's still showed pain. She had such expressive eyes. She was obviously trying to be happy for him, but was still hurt that he hadn't confided in her sooner – or by choice.

"Next weekend – Sunday mid-day – I don't plan to walk, though," why walk in a silly gown and cardboard cap when there would be nobody there to care?

"You have to walk – I want to come – we both do – right, Gibbs?"Abby looked at him for support. Confident that Gibbs would be able to convince Tony to do what she wanted.

"Yes – we'll be there – Ducky too." Now that Tony really looked at Gibbs, made eye contact for the first time since he'd come home, he could see the myriad of emotions in his eyes, too. Gibbs' ice blue eyes were also so expressive – he could give an entire soliloquy using only his eyes to communicate. Tony had always been able to read his eyes and it had become easier with each passing year. Tonight he was confused, sad, disappointed, angry, but the defining emotion was pride. Gibbs was proud of him.

"Tony," Gibbs only ever called him by his first name when they were alone, or with only Abby or Ducky as witnesses, and only when he had something important to convey. It was his way of saying – 'hey, pay attention, you need to hear this.' "What, specifically, is your degree in?"

"Actually," – deep breath – better to get it all out at once – the better to move forward, "I'm getting three degrees this semester. A master's in mathematics. And two doctorates: one in psychology, and one in philosophy. I was supposed to get the psychology one six months ago but, because I was deployed, I wasn't able to sit the boards." Tony didn't even try to hold eye contact while he explained. He didn't want to see the surprise and shock on their faces. Besides, he had never been comfortable tooting his own horn.

There was a complete and heavy silence that hung through the room like a wet blanket thrown on a hot spot of a field fire. Suffocating. Tony's eyes were still on his plate. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore, but he remembered that when he had left campus a little while ago he'd been starving, so he started to eat. He'd give his friends time to digest his news while he attempted to digest his dinner.

Abby opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She tried again. And again. Nothing. Somewhere in her mind she knew that she must look like a fish gasping on land – but consciously there was nothing – no words, no thoughts, only shock, and hurt, and pain, and pride – mountains of pride for her best friend.

A doctorate. No, not one. Two. Two doctorates. It wasn't that Gibbs couldn't believe it. He'd always known that Tony was beyond smart. And it wasn't that he was really angry. He knew Tony – and Tony was a private person. After the emotional abuse that he had suffered under his father's care, it didn't surprise Gibbs that Tony had been unwilling to share his goals. Afraid of failure – and of people telling him not to reach for something he couldn't achieve. One of these days, Gibbs vowed to himself – and not for anywhere near the first time, he was going to break through Tony DiNozzo's walls and teach him that good friends, good family, didn't ever turn their back – one of these days.

If he got the chance.

Now that Tony had the official credentials, he could get a job anywhere. And it wasn't like he had been short of offers before, either. FBI, CIA, NSA, every major metropolitan police department he'd interacted with in the past decade, and Interpol. They'd all offered him jobs. Team leader positions. Whereas Director Vance didn't see Tony's immense value – couldn't pull his head out of his six long enough to see that Tony was the best the agency had – their own bright shining star – and that they were damn lucky to have gotten him in the first place – let alone to have been able to keep him all these years when no other place had succeed in holding him for more than two years. Would Tony finally move on now?

Gibbs wanted to know everything – at least everything Tony was willing to tell him – but that one question: would he leave NCIS? That had to be answered first.

"What are you going to do with these degrees?" Gibbs asked, cautious about his phrasing. He didn't want to sound as vulnerable as he was feeling. And he didn't want to upset Abby anymore than she already was.

Tony's head jerked up. His eyes sought Gibbs. And try as he might – Gibbs knew he wasn't able to hide his real question.

"Originally I had planned to just do my job better. Maybe be able to provide some degree of expert testimony at trial. But now, what with Director Vance's attitude towards me, and towards your insistence that I return to the team, I think I'll use them as proof that I'm not merely the idiot he thinks he sees."

"You don't need degrees to convince Vance. Time will prove my faith in you justified – even in his eyes."

"As evidence then – it's faster. It just might serve to get his nose out of our team – and the sooner he leaves us alone to do our jobs, the better." Tony's tone was emphatic. He had no intention of leaving – and wasn't going to let Leon Vance push him out, either.

"Good."There were so many more questions – where to start?

"Your soup's getting cold – you want me to nuke it for you?"Tony interrupted.

Gibbs looked at the food in front of him, surprised to find it there. He ate a small spoonful of soup – it was indeed tepid – yuck. Gibbs just passed the bowl to Tony.

While Tony moved the few feet away from the table to the kitchen area, Gibbs turned his attention to Abby.

"You okay, Abby?" He laid a hand on her shoulder, making sure he had her attention.

"I don't know," Abby's voice was very quiet, Gibbs was sitting right next to her and he had to strain to hear it. "I just feel so bad that we haven't been supporting him. He's our friend and he didn't feel he could ask us for help, or even tell us what he was doing. Seems to me that maybe we haven't been treating him as well as we should. Maybe all this role playing you two do to train McGee and Ziva has become a little too well ingrained. Maybe he is starting to take some of it to heart." Abby paused, and her expression, if possible, became even darker. "Do you think that's what it is, Gibbs? Do you think Tony thinks that we only see the clown he pretends to be at the Yard? Do you think he thinks we've forgotten who he really is? That he's smart? I don't know about you, but I've been acting like I have. Crap! – I am such a bad friend."

Gibbs started to respond but didn't get the chance.

"No, Abby, you are not a bad friend. You've never been anything but a great friend to me – either of you." DiNozzo handed Gibbs his soup back – carefully as it was quite hot now, and squatted down by Abby's side. Gibbs shouldn't have been surprised that he had heard her – his hearing was phenomenal. DiNozzo laid a gentle hand over hers in her lap. "You are such a good friend, Abby. You make me smile every single day. Even on days I don't see you. I swear, when I was away as agent afloat, the only times I ever smiled, really smiled and meant it were when I heard from you or Gibbs. I would get a postcard, or letter, or e-mail, or text-message and my whole face would come back to life. I missed you both so much. When you and I chatted those few times – I would carry the memory around with me for weeks afterward, using it as a blanket and a shield. Hell, even the time that McGee video conferenced to have me help him access info on that pentagon file, Gibbs and I had a teasing silly conversation, and I couldn't stop smiling the rest of day. Even though I was so sad to be away from you – I was confident that neither of you had forgotten me, confident that you both missed me. Thinking about being good enough at my job to earn my way back to you was the only thing that kept me going most days. Abby, you and Gibbs are the best friends I've ever had – I will probably ever have." Tony paused and stared right into Abby's eyes, his own eyes and expression telegraphing the truth.

Abby started to cry about the third sentence past Tony's lips. By the time he was finished, the tears were streaming down her cheeks, running through the race tracks made by her melting mascara. She sniffled and he went to get her some tissues. While she cleaned her face and wiped her nose he took her dinner and Gibbs' rice and put them, one after the other, in the microwave to reheat.

When he brought the warmed food back to the table he put a finger under Abby's chin and lifted her head until she was looking in his eyes.

"Eat your dinner," his tone was that of a command – but it was one given in love. Now that she had calmed down a little, the food did smell delicious. Gibbs was eating his soup, Tony was taking his plate into the kitchen to reheat, Abby decided she could at least eat a few bites – enough to make Tony happy.

Tony was getting a master's in mathematics. How had that come about? If she asked, would he tell her? She took a few more bites, chewing carefully before swallowing, waiting as patiently as she could for him to tell his story. But, she realized that although he was probably willing to tell his story, he didn't know where to begin. She'd help him along – and besides, she'd never been a patient person.

"Why a degree in mathematics?"

"By accident," Tony's reply came too fast to be anything other than the absolute truth.

"Accident? Explain." Gibbs ordered before Abby could. Apparently he was just as anxious to hear Tony's story as she was.

"I needed something to do while I was deployed. I e-mailed my advisor at Georgetown and she told me that I could work on something online. I couldn't do my thesis that way of course, but I could take other classes. I had had the basic math I needed for my master degrees before, but that had been many years ago. Back at Ohio State. So I thought that it would be something I could do while away from home. That it would be hard enough, if I got into higher math, and at least time consuming if I didn't." Tony shrugged. "I started by stacking the four classes I'd taken years ago – reviewing them. But since they were the 'at your own speed' kind of classes, and I had a lot of time on my hands, I finished in only a few weeks. Then I just kept going. By the time I was transferred back to DC I only had a few more classes to complete for the master's and I thought I might as well keep going while I finished up my philosophy thesis." Tony shrugged, seemingly trying to indicate that it wasn't a big deal, and went back to his dinner.

"Do you even like math?" Gibbs asked. Abby was still trying to process what it meant that Tony could earn a Master's in Mathematics in only a matter of about six months.

"It's okay. It'll never by my favorite subject. But I can do it." Another shrug. "And it's time consuming to study. When I was deployed – keeping my mind busy was all I cared about." Tony got back up to refill his tea cup. He brought the coffee pot back to the table to refill Gibbs' as well.

"Can I read your theses?" Abby finally settled on a question. She didn't know what to ask first. How much could she ask before she crossed the threshold from interested and caring to pushy?

"Sure, if you're really interested. They are both pretty boring reading. The philosophy more so than the psychology – I think." Tony shot a quick smile her direction. She grinned right back. All of a sudden this evening felt much more normal, like old times.

"Why did you start taking classes again to begin with?" Gibbs asked. That was a good question. It was on Abby's mental list of things to ask. Now would be a fine time to have it answered.

"Long answer or short?" Tony asked.

"Long!" Abby practically yelled.

"Long." Gibbs ordered at the same time.

 **End Chapter 02**

 **A/N: The next chapter will be up over the weekend if anybody is interested. Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	3. Chapter 03

**Rating: K+**

 **Summary: NCIS. Set near the end of season six. This story is about a smart Tony. And how the other members of the team react when they discover how smart he really is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. No copyright infringement, or disrespect to the people who have made NCIS such a success is intended. Thank you.**

 **Higher Education**

 **By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

 **Chapter 03**

"Long. Okay," Abby could see Tony take a deep breath and arrange his thoughts. "I'd always wanted to go back to college – and concentrate more on academics than athletics. I went to Ohio State on an athletic scholarship. It wasn't my only option, but I reacted to my father with anger and chose the option that would serve to piss him off the most. Without shooting myself in the foot. And besides it was a big ten school!" Tony grinned – some things would never change. "I had a bunch of scholarship options – most of them academic – and Dad would have paid for my education if I'd agreed to go to Harvard Business School like he wanted – like he had. I wasn't willing to follow in his footsteps - so I went as far the other way as I thought I could without ending up flipping burgers my whole life." Another quick grin slipped through.

Abby felt herself returning it. Then she exchanged a look with Gibbs – Tony always had hated going undercover as food service personnel – there might be a story there as well. But it would undoubtedly keep for another time.

"But, accepting the athletic scholarship meant that I had to play and practice hard and couldn't take the time to take a real major – so I chose physical education. Remember, at this point in my life there was still a pretty decent chance of my playing pro-football so that wasn't a bad choice for a major. But I wasn't stupid enough to believe that I would want to do that forever – and my luck had never been great – so I felt I needed something to fall back on. I took all the normal introductory classes. In my English Literature class third quarter we read "Crime and Punishment" – I became fascinated with the minds of the characters. I signed up for psychology classes for my sophomore year. I loved them and quickly decided to add a minor to my education plan – I chose criminal psychology – I felt I could be a cop as a backup if playing pro-ball didn't work out." Tony shrugged.

"When I was in Peoria I used that criminal psychology degree a lot. It's a fairly small city. I was the only one in the department with a psychology degree. They sent me to Quantico for profiler training within a month of my graduation from the academy. I loved it. More than I had ever loved sports. I signed up for every seminar I could over the next year – and the department was happy to pay for my continued education. By the second year I made detective, years ahead of schedule. I worked in major crimes – which, there, includes homicide, vice, burglary, and special victims – there were only a dozen or so detectives, including the captain, and we did it all. I wanted to keep going to the seminars, maybe go back and get my master's in psychology, but we were stretched so very thin – there just weren't enough other detectives to cover for my going to training. And I was the new guy – so I pulled all the long hours – I had to put it off – but I always intended to go back. I did some of my first undercover work that year as well. I worked with the DEA and broke up a drug ring, meth manufacturing, after about six weeks undercover. It was supposed to be an easy assignment, fairly low risk, and when we brought them in, I was painted as a fed so that I wouldn't get in trouble staying around." Tony stopped there, and gave a great big deep sigh. He squeezed his eyes together as if willing away the memories. Abby wanted to reach out and lay a hand on his arm in support and comfort, she even started to, but Gibbs stopped her with a look and little shake of his head, his eyes telling her that Tony would continue when he was ready, not to push it. They had asked for the long version of the story, and he was giving it to them, they just had to let him do it his own way.

"The feds screwed up. Or that was what they wanted us to think. I still think the one DEA agent was dirty, but he's been dead for a few years now, so we'll never have an answer." He shrugged, rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…the bad guys found out that I was local, and a couple of them were out on bail before the trial. I was living in a duplex at the time. It was owned by my partner on the force, and his wife, they rented half of it to me and lived in the other half. It was a nice arrangement." Tony took a deep breath. There was a flash of anger across his face – then nothing – no emotion of any kind. Abby hated it when he did that – it had always scared her. To look into the eyes of a man she loved like a brother and not be able to see any spark of his personality, no clues to humor, intelligence, honor or pride, only beautiful green eyes that were hard like emeralds but dull without shine or life. Plus she was afraid that if he internalized everything one day he'd burst at the seams and just explode.

"The bad guys planted a bomb, it took out the whole house. The bomb had been on a timer – but their timing sucked. I was out for my morning run. Jim, my partner, and his wife, Kathy, and their two kids, Jenny and Linda, were sitting at the breakfast table – not one of them survived. They all died instantly – at least that's what Fornell said at the time – it wasn't much consolation." Tony fell silent – like he had run out of energy – given everything he had into the recounting of his story and just had nothing left.

Abby and Gibbs looked at each other. How horrible. They didn't have any words, not for Tony, not even for each other. Neither of them had ever known this before. Fornell? Had Tony known Fornell before he came to NCIS? Abby mouthed the name, without any sound, at Gibbs, Gibbs shook his head and gave her a bewildered look – apparently he hadn't known they were previously acquainted either.

"I could have stayed – but I was a target. Fornell recommended I move away – the brass wrote me a glowing recommendation," Tony started talking again without warning. "I moved on to Philadelphia. Big city with more crime. I was still a detective, with homicide when I first got there – then with organized crime. But I didn't go back to school. I kept up with the seminars. The brass were impressed with me – the other detectives weren't. They knew what had happened in Peoria – it was like I was a leper. And I couldn't blame them. There wasn't a school I particularly wanted to study at anyway – so I let the dream stay on a back shelf. After eighteen months, the other detectives still hadn't warmed up to me – I was still too young to be a detective – only 25 years old – and they still remembered my past. They also hated that I was more educated – that I could show them up without trying. That the brass would take my work, my word over any of theirs. I did a few undercover gigs for vice. Broke up a male prostitution ring. Got a commendation from the brass, a blanket party from the boys, and a job offer from Chief Morris in Baltimore. I accepted." Abby didn't know what a blanket party was – the term sounded military which made her question. When Tony seemed stuck again – she felt she should ask – in part because Gibbs was simmering with rage next to her.

"What's a blanket party? I take it – it isn't a pg term for an orgy?"Abby asked. She didn't want to derail Tony's story but she was too curious to just let it go by.

Tony grinned, then he looked at Gibbs, and his grin got bigger. It became the kind of smile Gibbs said he'd smiled when they first met, the smile that said – 'I'll get in trouble if I do it – but what-the-hell I'm going to do it anyway'. This only served to worry Abby further.

"Technically – it wasn't a blanket party – that's a marine thing. And those guys wouldn't have been capable of a true blanket party. Basically I just got roughed up a bit." Tony's tone of voice and the look on his face, didn't match the reaction she was seeing from Gibbs. Tony was trying to gloss over something – but what? Wait - he got beat up?

"Gibbs?" Abby questioned. She didn't need to be explicit – Gibbs understood.

"A blanket party is when a unit takes the disciplining of one marine into their own hands. They throw a blanket over his head and each take turns hitting him in the mid-section for a couple of minutes. It isn't pleasant." Gibbs tone radiated disapproval. "Tony, what the hell do you mean you just got 'roughed up a bit'?"

"I mean that – look, Gibbs, this was a long time ago – I shouldn't have even mentioned it – can't we just let it go?" Tony was urging – but Abby could tell that he didn't think there was much hope Gibbs would let the topic drop.

"No." One word – no room for arguments – even from Tony.

Tony took a deep breath, obviously preparing to tell their boss something he didn't think he'd want to hear. "There was a reception for the commendation ceremony at a local cop bar. A couple of my fellow detectives asked to speak to me privately in the back hallway. I should have known something was up. They each took a couple of swings at my gut. Then a few more of the guys came through to pay their respects in a similar manner – even the captain of homicide came through to say 'hello'. No bruises on my face – nothing I'd have to explain to the brass. The next morning I accepted Captain Morris's offer and transferred to Baltimore vice."

Gibbs was furious. How dare a group of cops beat up on one of their own because he was too young, too good, or because they were jealous of his abilities and accomplishments? That was not the behavior of people who had honor. Gibbs was going to get the names of those men from Tony, and he was going to make his disapproval clear in Philadelphia. Rationally he knew it was many years ago - nearly a full decade in fact – but that didn't change anything. He would see that those involved got what they deserved. Gibbs worked to clear the traces of anger from his face – he wanted to hear the rest of Tony's story – and he knew that Tony would take time out to try and change his mind if he knew what he was thinking. Tony had never given such a detailed accounting of his past. In the last half hour, Gibbs had learned more about Tony's life before they met than he had in the past eight years.

"So, then, did you study in Baltimore?" Gibbs heard Abby ask. She, too, was apparently worried about the topic becoming sidetracked.

"No. I didn't want to go to John's Hopkins and the closest other good university is in DC – and that's over an hour to drive from Baltimore – too far to take classes and be on call. Besides when I was first in Baltimore I was with vice. Those first couple of months I did a lot of little jobs, then, when they put me undercover with the Macaluso Family - I was way too busy being two very different people to have time for school. Besides, by this point I was on my third department in five years – I had no expectation of staying there any longer than I stayed in Peoria or Philadelphia - so it seemed kinda pointless to start something I wouldn't have time to finish. After we arrested Mike, I was on loan to the DA's office and the Justice Department giving psychological insight into the defendant, I had put in almost two years in Baltimore – twenty months undercover with the mob – and going back to regular work in vice was boring. Besides, I had distinguished myself and thereby distanced myself from the other vice detectives. Six of those guys had tried to go under with the Family – none had made it more than a week – three others had ended up dead trying – made me kind of stand out in the crowd. I got another slew of commendations and thanks from the brass, the city politicians, and even federal law enforcement kudos. But I was bored. Chief Morris, Gibbs you know this part of the story, wanted to try to keep me on – so he transferred me to homicide for a new challenge." Gibbs was surprised that DiNozzo knew that he knew about Chief Morris' motives – Gibbs hadn't been aware that DiNozzo had known, himself, at the time. But he must have. Interesting. That would be something to give some thought to later – but right now DiNozzo was still talking as if he hadn't said anything surprising.

"It became clear pretty fast I wasn't going to last for long. I was just hanging around while I tried to decide where I wanted to go next. Then the Linehan case came up and I remembered how much I enjoyed profiling. I had done a lot of that in vice when working undercover. If you can profile the people you are supposed to be infiltrating it makes picking and executing the perfect cover tons easier – at least that was always my approach. But profiling from the outside – when you don't know the 'who,' only the 'what' and part of the 'how' and you are looking for the 'why' and the 'who' – that's always been fun for me. When I met you," Tony nodded towards Gibbs, "I'd been speaking with Dr. Keys, the Baltimore ME, I was thinking that maybe instead of going to work for another department I ought to use my savings and trust fund and go back to college. The whole time we were working that case I was thinking about it. Thinking about where I'd ideally like to study. How I'd pay for it. Thinking that as soon as we caught our guys I'd resign."

Now that wasn't a surprise to Gibbs – he'd known that DiNozzo was on his way out of Baltimore when they worked that first case. He'd always thought that had been what had made it possible to convince DiNozzo to come work at NCIS. But now he was beginning to wonder.

"When you asked me join NCIS I almost said 'no'. By that time I was so looking forward to going back to school that I wasn't sure I wanted to put that dream back on a shelf again. But working with you had been a unique experience. And I knew, if I worked for you, I would learn. Learn more than I would in any classroom – that convinced me to join NCIS. I put off giving you an official answer until I went to speak with Chief Morris – I explained that he was going to lose me anyway and that it might as well be to an old friend as to academia. And yes, I knew you knew Morris, I also knew he'd specially requested you when the Petty Officer's body showed up." Tony gave his patented 'gotcha' grin.

Tony had always loved knowing something Gibbs didn't. Or something Gibbs didn't think Tony knew. He couldn't help the grin he gave Gibbs – that habit was too ingrained.

"Anyway, I wasn't sure I'd stick at NCIS any longer than I had anywhere else. But I fit in better than I had anywhere else since Peoria – maybe even more than there. As I got closer and closer to the two year mark I knew I wasn't ready to leave yet – but I was also feeling that if I didn't go back to school soon, maybe I never would. Georgetown is a good school, though. I met with one of their counselors and we worked out a schedule that I thought I could manage while continuing at NCIS. Even back when we were a two-man team and running around like crazy. I applied for admission and was accepted." Wow – he'd said a lot more than he'd intended – even when he had started to tell them the long version. The food was all gone. The cups and Abby's glass were all empty. And his butt was tired of the hard kitchen chair.

Tony started to pick up the dishes and take them into the sink. He didn't have a dishwasher. He wanted one – but there wasn't room in the apartment. One day soon he would really have to think about getting a bigger and better place. Maybe a little house, even. Even in a bad economy, real estate was always a good investment. Maybe a fixer-upper; something that would give Gibbs and him something to do together. Tony smiled – he liked that idea – he'd wear it around in his head for a few weeks before deciding.

He finished the dishes quickly and suggested they go sit in the living room to finish their conversation.

This time Gibbs took the arm chair and Tony and Abby piled onto the couch. Tony propped his feet up on the coffee table and Abby laid down full length on the couch with her head in Tony's lap, once again completely at ease with him.

 **End Chapter 03**

 **A/N: The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days if anybody is interested. Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	4. Chapter 04

**Rating: K+**

 **Summary: NCIS. Set near the end of season six. This story is about a smart Tony. And how the other members of the team react when they discover how smart he really is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. No copyright infringement, or disrespect, to the people who have made NCIS such a success is intended. Thank you.**

 **Higher Education**

 **By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

 **Chapter 04**

They sat in silence for several minutes. Each of them taking time to come to terms with their thoughts. Tony wasn't the least bit surprised that it was Abby that finally broke the silence.

"You are going to walk at your graduation Sunday – aren't you, Tony? Please?" Tony could tell from her tone of voice this wasn't something she was going to give up easily.

"I have to call in the morning and tell them whether I'm walking or not," Tony was still trying to think of a way to convince her that he didn't need to walk.

"You'll tell them you're walking." Gibbs gently ordered. Gently – but an order nonetheless – no room for interpretation or argument.

"Fine. How many tickets do I need to reserve?" He hadn't been going to invite anyone so he wasn't sure who was going to come watch. Abby and Gibbs definitely, and Gibbs had said something about Ducky earlier, so probably three.

"Eight. Plus for any of your other friends you want to invite." Gibbs reply was immediate.

"I'm not inviting anyone – at all. You two want to come – fine – great – wonderful even – but you are inviting yourselves. You want other people to come fine – I don't care – but one of you will have to do the inviting – I'm not going to deal with the disbelief and smart remarks." Tony stated his reasoning quite clearly, then when the number really soaked in he went back and tried to find eight people at work to invite – he couldn't think of half that many. "Eight? What eight people do you think will come?"

"Gibbs and I are two," Abby answered for Gibbs, "and the Duckman makes three." At that point she too had to stop to consider.

"McGee and Ziva are four and five. It's time they see at least part of the real you. No arguments." Gibbs added.

"Fine. But don't you think McGee will think he's on candid camera?"

"You leave McGee to me," Abby declared.

"Good. Abby, you take care of McGee and Ziva. Palmer is number six. Abby you can take care of his questions too – or leave him with Ducky – who Tony and I will talk to beforehand." Again Gibbs' tone left no room for discussion. Tony didn't mind talking to Ducky – in fact he was sure he'd hear a couple of new stories when he told the older man his news. And, even though he didn't always have time when he was busy, he did love Ducky's stories.

"As for seats seven and eight – those are for Director Vance and his wife." Gibbs dropped his bomb.

"What?" Tony asked, sure he'd misheard.

"Brilliant!" Abby declared, momentarily lifting her head from Tony's lap to smile at Gibbs. After he returned her smile she snuggled back down – still smiling.

"Leon is still poking at me about why I wanted you back and he's been poking at you about your place at NCIS. He's been inflating McGee's already over inflated sense of worth with compliments and comments on his education and desk skills. I think having him come to your graduation will put a stop to that very quickly. Witnessing something with your own eyes is always best." Gibbs smile was almost evil, obviously anticipating getting one up on Director Vance.

"How are you going to get them all there?" Tony asked. He wasn't about to question Gibbs' reason for having the director there – it made good sense – but getting him there – that could well be a problem.

"I'm going to tell him that if he wants an explanation he'll come with me – his kids are out of town for two weeks visiting his in-laws, and we'll see about all going out to dinner after the ceremony – so we'll be polite and let him bring his wife along."

Tony took a breath to protest. He really didn't want to sit through dinner with the team after the graduation. Answering the questions. Being frowned at. Scowled at was more likely. It was not his idea of a good time. But before he could form an argument, Abby had leaned up right into his face wearing one of her most serious expressions – one that couldn't be argued with.

"Don't even think about it, Mister! We are so totally going out afterwards. All of us. We are going someplace nice – someplace where we can celebrate. Gibbs and I'll talk about it and pick someplace appropriate and then you can catch a ride over with one of us – it'll be a surprise. Won't it Gibbs?" Abby verified without breaking eye contact with Tony.

"Definitely." Gibbs voice carried his determination – Tony didn't even have to look at him to know that there was no changing his mind.

"Fine. We'll all go eat. You do realize that Georgetown graduation is a 'suit and tie required' event, right?" Tony used this as his last ditch effort to change the plans that his friends were making without his consent.

Gibbs just gave him a look in reply – one that said 'you didn't really think that argument would do you any good did you?' And Tony had to shrug – no he hadn't – but he'd try anything.

"Listen, Abby," Tony started, she turned over so she was laying on her back and looking straight up at him, "I really appreciate you volunteering to talk to McGee and Ziva – but do you think that most of what we talked about tonight could stay between us?" Tony was a private person – and McGee and Ziva, when trying to tease, had a hard time understanding what was okay and what was beyond his privacy boundaries.

"Oh, Tony…" Abby's tone sat just on the edge of pity, "of course I won't tell them the private stuff. I'll only tell them that you had a bachelor's in criminal psychology from Ohio State and that you've been wanting to go back to school for years – and when you decided to stick around NCIS you also decided to attend classes at Georgetown. I'll tell them you took math classes, to earn that Master's, in the last six months – that'll get McGee's goat – I'll mention you only started them cause you were bored being afloat." Abby's grin was pure evil. But when she continued it changed to one of sincerity. "That's all though, I promise I won't hint at any of the other things you told us – I promise. In fact – I pinky promise!" Abby held up her right hand pink finger for the agreeing shake. Tony took it and firmly squeezed, he smiled his gratitude down at her.

"And, that's all I'll tell the director," Gibbs confirmed before Tony had a chance to ask. Tony knew he could trust Gibbs to do as he said he would. He merely smiled his thanks – words weren't necessary.

"I do have a couple more questions for you though, before we're done for the night." Abby stated.

"Okay." Tony didn't normally like to share – but he knew that talking with Gibbs and Abby was safe. If there was something he really didn't want to answer he wouldn't. But so far their questions had been perfectly reasonable.

"Before you start, Abby," Gibbs forestalled, apparently not done with their current topic just yet. "Tony, when you were talking about Peoria you mentioned Fornell had recommended you move on – I didn't know you knew Fornell before we met?" Tony had been hoping that Gibbs and Abby would have overlooked the mention of the FBI agent – but he'd known any chance of that was slim.

Tony took a deep breath and blew it out. He would have liked to make it seem like knowing Fornell wasn't a big deal – but he knew he couldn't – so he didn't bother to waste the energy.

"Fornell was born and raised in Peoria. Did you know that?" It was obvious from his friends' expressions that they hadn't. "He often speaks at the police academy graduation – he did for my class. I met him for the first time that day – the chief there in Peoria mentioned my degree in criminal psychology and Fornell offered to get me into those classes at Quantico. As I said before, I was eager to accept. Then, two years later, when Jim died, Fornell was in town – visiting his parents and giving a speech at the academy graduation. When the bomb went off the chief himself came to the scene – he brought Fornell with him. I think they were in high school together – but I don't know for sure. I worked with Fornell on the investigation of the bombing. You know me – I was bound and determined to work the case – and I was the one with the inside knowledge of the people involved – and the only profiler available. The chief said I could, but only if Fornell would stick around and work it with me – to serve as my leash, I guess." Here Tony could only shrug – being honest with himself, he didn't have a lot of memories of that time – the shock had more control over him that first day than he had wanted to admit. Then the blind rage had come – it, too, made for unreliable memories.

"He offered you a job." Tony was so lost in the past, remembering all that he couldn't remember, he didn't know whether the sentence was a question or a statement. It didn't matter – one way or another Gibbs would find out.

"Yeah – offered me a spot on his team. But I didn't want to work for him. He was a little too by-the-book back then for me. He's really mellowed in the past decade. Probably the influence of having a daughter. Anyway. I turned him down – but he made sure the chief wrote me a glowing recommendation and added one of his own. Made getting hired at the detective level in Philadelphia really easy."

"You have any contact with him in between then and coming to work for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Not any in Philadelphia – but in Baltimore, sure, a few times. Especially when I was undercover with the mob. The FBI at the top level was very interested in seeing the biggest crime family east of the Mississippi, outside of New York State, take a header. But the guy they sent the first time was an incompetent dick. He had no idea how to do what I was doing. They wanted him to act as a control officer – but he'd never been undercover so he didn't have any idea how to do his job. I called the guy's boss myself. Told that Assistant Director if they wanted in that was fine, I would offer the full co-operation of the BPD but they had to send the agent of my choice – or they had to stay the hell out of my way. Since nobody else had come anywhere near as close as I had, they agreed – and sent Fornell." Tony merely shrugged again. Gibbs had wanted to know and now he did.

"He offered you a job again then." That one was definitely a statement.

"Sure – but I didn't accept. It didn't feel right." He gave the only explanation he had.

It hadn't felt right. What did that mean? Gibbs knew all about listening to his gut. And he knew that Tony had great instincts too. So the question really wasn't 'what did that mean?' it was 'why wasn't it right to go federal with Fornell when it was with me?'. It wasn't a question he was going to ask – at least not tonight. There were a lot of things that he had no problem discussing in front of Abby – but his insecurities wasn't one of them. Some night when Tony came over and helped with a project in the basement, and a bottle of bourbon, and the timing was right, Gibbs would ask him. Tonight the timing wasn't right. There were still other things to discuss.

"What were your questions, Abby?" Gibbs prompted.

Abby smiled her thanks at him and turned her full attention to DiNozzo. "You said you took a forensics class – what did you study? Are you going to keep going to school? Are you working towards another specific degree? Will having two PhDs mean you get a raise? Can I see a copy of your transcripts from Ohio State and Georgetown? Are you sure you're going to stay at NCIS? Will you come to the forensics conference in LA with me next month?" Gibbs heard which question was most important – he hoped DiNozzo had a well. He checked his eyes – sure enough – there was no doubt that DiNozzo knew what worried Abby the most.

"I've taken two forensics classes. One a basic introductory kind of class, the other a biology requirement on DNA." Tony didn't pause between his answers – mimicking the way Abby had asked her questions. "I'm already registered for next quarter. Working towards a master's in sociology and one in anthropology – more cultural than forensic or archeological though. Pay grade for agents is determined primarily by rank in the agency, then there are sub-grades for educational level. So probably. I think I can scrounge up a copy of my Ohio State transcripts – although my athletic transcripts would be more impressive – and I know, exactly, where the ones from Georgetown are. I'll make you a copy if you want. I'm definitely going to stay at NCIS – there is nowhere else I want to work. I'll even be staying on the MCRT. My degrees may or may not guarantee that I get a raise – but they will guarantee I get to choose my duty station and assignment – within limits of qualification. So no worries there." At this point in his answer Abby sprang up and wrapped both arms around DiNozzo. But DiNozzo kept right on talking without pause – quite the feat considering he was likely having all breath squeezed from his body. "And, more importantly, no more floating! I'll go with you to the conference if the bossman will let me have the time off and I still have time to get registered. Did I answer all your questions?"

Abby nodded vigorously without breaking her hold, causing her pigtails to swing against DiNozzo's head. None of which appeared to phase him – he merely wrapped both his arms around her and returned the hug.

DiNozzo, his arms still wrapped around Abby, looked worn out. He had undoubtedly had a trying day. Gibbs and Abby needed to get out of here and let him get some sleep.

"Abby, we should let DiNozzo get some sleep." Not to mention some air. Having been, many times, on the receiving end of one of Abby's hugs, he could imagine that oxygen was beginning to be in short supply.

"But – I don't want to leave – please? Gibbs?" Abby didn't look at him, unwilling to let DiNozzo loose.

"Abby…"Gibbs started.

Tony interrupted. "You don't have to go. If we're done with this discussion – at least for tonight – then why don't you pick a movie you want to see and we'll put it in. I'll make some popcorn. You two can both sleep here. Abby you can take the couch and Gibbs can take the recliner. It's late anyway." It wouldn't be the first time. This same arrangement had happened many times through the years – most recently the night DiNozzo came back from duty aboard the Patrick Henry.

Abby nodded some more - it was plain to see she was thrilled with the plan. Gibbs was okay with it, too – it had been too long since they had spent an entire evening together – it would be fun.

"One more quick topic while Abby peruses the movie selection." It wasn't subtle, but Gibbs didn't do subtle. It was, however, effective. Abby moved to the other side of the room to look at the movie titles carefully arranged on the handmade shelves – giving Gibbs and DiNozzo a little space to speak quietly.

"What's up?" DiNozzo asked as he sat forward towards Gibbs.

"We need to pick a time in the next day or two to explain this to Ducky. I think it would be better if you felt you could tell him all of it. If you don't, that's okay, but we need to tell him at least as much as Abby is going to tell McGee and Ziva and as much as I'll tell Vance."

"Why don't we see if Ducky is up to dinner either tomorrow or the next night – we can go out or I can cook, either here or at your place – whatever works best. As far as what I tell him," DiNozzo shrugged, "I trust Ducky not to say anything I don't want him to – I'll tell him whatever you want."

"Dinner at my house would suit me. What will you cook? You'll need to go shopping."

"Spaghetti marinara. Easy. Doesn't take long. Ducky likes it."

"So do I." Gibbs affirmed. DiNozzo was an amazing cook. He could cook the traditional American stuff – but he was at his best with anything Italian. Gibbs had never been able to get a straight answer out of DiNozzo about where he'd learned to cook – it was obviously another sore spot from his past. But just because he wouldn't talk about it didn't mean that Gibbs didn't enjoy his efforts.

"In fact, I'll go start the popcorn and make up a batch of noodles now, so they have plenty of time to dry." DiNozzo waited just long enough before he got up to see if there was something else Gibbs wanted to discuss first.

"I'll call Ducky and see if he's available tomorrow night," Gibbs reached for his cell phone.

The phone call didn't take long. Ducky was a wise man – he knew that whatever the reason for the evening, it was best discussed in person and in private. It would wait. Gibbs ended the call and turned toward the kitchen to inform DiNozzo that the plan was all set.

"Do you need me to do any shopping?"

"Nah – I'll pick up what I need on my way to your place tomorrow. I'll take the noodles to work with me – leave them in the car – to keep drying. It'll work fine."

In the end it took DiNozzo less time to make noodles and pop popcorn than it did for Abby to choose a movie.

Picking a movie for the three of them to watch was hard. Correction. Picking a movie for Gibbs to sit through was hard.

"Gibbs, how about John Wayne?" Abby questioned without taking her eyes off the shelves.

"Fine – I like westerns."

"What have you already seen?" Gibbs wasn't one for sitting through a movie twice.

"I don't remember the titles Abby – just pick something you want to see." Abby was able to safely roll her eyes as her back was to him.

"Tony – what should I pick?" she called over the sound of the popping corn.

"You ever see 'Hondo'?" Tony called back.

"No – I don't think so. Have I?" Tony always kept track of what they watched together.

"Not with me."

"Then no I haven't seen it." She'd never seen any John Wayne before she met Tony. The second month he was at NCIS she had said as much when he made a reference. That very night she'd found herself on his couch watching a very young John Wayne in 'Stagecoach' getting herself a proper film education by starting at the beginning. Abby smiled at the memory.

"It's next on my list for Gibbs, so it would be a good choice." Decision made – now all she had to do was find it.

"Okay," she said as she started to look for the title.

She heard the popcorn stop popping and Tony come back to the living room. She heard him set the popcorn on the coffee table and say something quietly to Gibbs. She still hadn't found the movie – he had hundreds and hundreds of movies. Tony came up behind her and reached past her left ear to pluck the box off the shelf. Why hadn't she seen that?

Tony loaded the DVD and returned to his seat on the coach with a bowl of popcorn. Gibbs had his personal bowl on his lap. Abby filled hers from the large community bowl on the table and settled back into the couch – again resting her head in Tony's lap.

Abby had always loved watching movies like this with Tony. It made her feel safe. Having Gibbs there enhanced the sensation.

She'd learned a lot about Tony tonight – and in some ways she knew things were bound to change – especially at work. But here, where they could each simply be themselves, nothing was ever going to change. It was perfect. Just perfect.

 **End Chapter 04**

 **A/N: The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. I would love to hear from any of you on how you think the story is progressing. I intend to post again – at least once – before Christmas – but just in case – MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thanks for taking time out of this busy season to read my story!**


	5. Chapter 05

**Rating: K+**

 **Summary: NCIS. Set near the end of season six. This story is about a smart Tony. And how the other members of the team react when they discover how smart he really is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. No copyright infringement, or disrespect, to the people who have made NCIS such a success is intended. Thank you.**

 **Higher Education**

 **By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

 **Chapter 05**

The next day, work went slowly. They didn't catch a new case. Good for the Naval and Marine population but boring for Team Gibbs. Abby worked a few other scenes for other agents. And Ducky could always find something to keep himself and Jimmy Palmer occupied even without any fresh deaths.

Gibbs spent the day supervising McGee and Ziva at reviewing unsolved cases looking for new information. His frustration level climbed steadily throughout the day. McGee was often so sure that he could solve a case merely by sitting behind his computer for a few hours that he failed to think through the logic of the case first. That meant he ended up repeating information gathering steps that had been done years before. After the second case, Gibbs forbade McGee from using his computer instead forcing both Ziva and McGee to read the entire folder from start to finish and then posit new ideas. Their frustration levels weren't exactly low either.

DiNozzo was ignoring all of this. He had monthly team reports to complete. He knew all the cold cases forwards and backwards as he had to write progress reports for each case each month. He was, thankfully, occupied enough with busy work to keep his mind from coming up with possible scenarios for the evening ahead.

Before work that morning, Gibbs and DiNozzo had spoken briefly about when to tell McGee and Ziva and the director that their presence would be needed on Sunday. The two agents were always on call so they decided to wait until after they discussed things with Ducky. The Director might need, or at least appreciate, more warning however; so Gibbs asked to speak with him mid-morning.

When the director's secretary called down to inform him that Vance was available Gibbs left McGee and Ziva to theorize without him for a few minutes and went to visit with Vance.

"You wanted to see me, Gibbs?" Leon Vance munched on a tooth pick while he spoke.

"Yes. I just need a brief word." Gibbs had already decided to be as formal and respectful as he could manage, without ass kissing, to help ensure Vance's cooperation.

"You don't have an active case right now, do you?" Vance verified.

"No. This is more about finishing a previous conversation." Gibbs was careful to keep his tone neutral.

"Oh?" small word – lots of meaning.

"You asked me a few months ago, several times in fact, what I thought made DiNozzo such an indispensible member of my team. Are you still interested in an answer?" If, somehow, magically, Vance had decided to let things be, then Gibbs was hesitant to stir things up again and would need to take a different approach.

"Definitely," Vance wasn't an idiot, he was playing things as close to the vest as Gibbs was – but Gibbs, completely unsurprisingly, had the advantage.

"Well, then I hope your calendar is clear Sunday afternoon from noon through the late evening."

"I was planning on spending the day with my wife," Vance objected.

"She is more than welcome to come as well. Suit and tie required. I'll give your driver the address – I promise," Gibbs tried to forestall any argument, "you'll get your answer. And have a pleasant afternoon. I'm even buying dinner for everyone at Ruth's Chris Steakhouse. You and your wife included." Abby and Gibbs had spoken that morning and decided that restaurant, one of DiNozzo's very favorites, was the only place to hold the party. Abby had already made the reservations. It would be a pricey event – but Gibbs had plenty of money. When Jenny Shepherd had died she had left all her worldly possessions to him. He could well afford to buy dinner for everyone. Of course, to celebrate DiNozzo's accomplishment he'd have done it even if it meant eating beans every night for a year to make up the money.

"Really? Throwing up an incentive like that must mean you really want me to come. I'm not happy about not knowing where we're going – but I'll live with it. Anything else?" The lack of argument was a testament to Vance's level of curiosity.

"Just that you'll need to leave your home at noon to arrive on time."

"Fine. We'll both be there. I've got to video conference with SecNav now." Gibbs was dismissed. And that was more than fine with him.

When he got back to the bullpen Gibbs made brief eye contact with DiNozzo to let him know that everything had gone according to plan.

It wasn't that Tony was late. It was just that he wasn't as early as he had planned. He had decided to finish up one more report before he left the office and it had taken him longer than expected. And Abby had come up to give him his registration information for the forensics conference in LA, and he'd taken the time to fill out a request for leave form before he left.

The homemade noodles were wrapped up safe and sound on the passenger seat of his car. A quick stop at the local grocery store had yielded all the other ingredients he required for the evening meal. When DiNozzo pulled up in front of Gibbs place Ducky's Morgan was already sharing the drive with Gibbs old Ford pickup truck. Okay, so he was a little late.

"Sorry, I know – late." Tony juggled his grocery bags and the pasta through the front door managing to keep it from slamming. He passed through the living room where the two men were seated waiting for him and on to the kitchen. He dropped his supplies there and took a minute to fill a big pot with water and start it to boiling. Then he dashed back through the living room and up the stairs.

Tony went to the spare bedroom and pulled a change of clothes from the dresser. One of his most comfortable pairs of jeans and an old Ohio State T-shirt. He changed quickly and then raced back downstairs.

"No tomato sauce on your suit tonight?" Gibbs teased.

"Thought maybe I'd try to avoid the dry cleaning bill," Tony answered absent mindedly while his friends shared a chuckle at his expense. Cooking Italian in his designer suits was never a smart idea.

"Well, now that Anthony has arrived – am I allowed to inquire as to the reason for our little get together?" Ducky asked.

"Boss, let me get this sauce started before…" Tony didn't need to finish his sentence, he knew he was understood.

"Duck," Gibbs began. Tony was concentrating on preparing the meal – but he kept one ear tuned to the conversation starting up in the other room.

"Duck," Gibbs began, "DiNozzo has an announcement to make then a story he wants to tell you. But it takes some concentration so we'll let that part wait. Before you worry anymore, know that it isn't bad news – in fact, it's really good news. But I think we should wait to really discuss it until we sit down to eat."

"That's fine, Jethro, I certainly understand Anthony needing to concentrate. I'm quite looking forward to his spaghetti. Why I remember one time…" Gibbs smiled to himself. Ducky didn't need to be entertained, his memories were entertainment enough most of the time. Gibbs didn't mind listening either, when he wasn't right in the middle of a case.

DiNozzo was a miracle worker in the kitchen. He had the food on the table before Ducky had finished his fifth story. And it smelled delicious. Gibbs, too, was looking forward to hearing DiNozzo tell his story again – hoping this time he could get past his shock and listen to all the details.

"Anthony, this meal is spectacular – as always."

"Yes, DiNozzo – spectacular."

"Thank you, Ducky, Boss. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Now, Anthony – what is this good news of yours." Ducky's patience was obviously at its limit. Gibbs nodded at DiNozzo to start the story.

DiNozzo took a noticeably big breath, then another before he began.

"I've been going back to college. I'm graduating. Abby and Gibbs 'convinced', or ordered, me to walk in the ceremony on Sunday." DiNozzo stopped and waited for Ducky's reaction.

"Excellent. I'm so very proud of you. And I want to hear all about your studies. As for walking – of course you are – oh my, I do hope you've reserved me a seat?" Ducky's reaction was just as Gibbs had expected – and completely genuine.

"I made sure of it, Duck. Enough seats for you, Abby, Palmer, Ziva, McGee, Leon, Leon's wife, and me. Then we are all going out to dinner after. To celebrate. I'll tell you where later – it's a surprise for DiNozzo – Abby's orders." None of the three found it at all odd that Abby had issued orders. Or that Gibbs was choosing to follow them.

"A surprise - excellent – just the thing. Now, Anthony, my boy – tell me about your studies."

"One little thing that he should have mentioned to begin with, Duck…" Gibbs sent DiNozzo a look of reproach, "he's not getting one degree Sunday – he's getting three. DiNozzo, you going to tell him or should I?" Gibbs offered – he knew how much DiNozzo hated tooting his own horn.

"Go right ahead, Boss," his eyes were full of gratitude.

Tony was anxious to see how Ducky would react to the specifics – although he doubted his reaction could be more troubling than either Gibbs' or Abby's the night before.

"He is getting a Master's in mathematics." Tony saw Ducky raise an eyebrow, but that was his only reaction as he waited for Gibbs to continue. "And two PhDs." Now showing an uncharacteristic lack of couth Ducky's mouth fell open – it was thankfully empty of food. "One in Psychology and one in Philosophy."

Ducky sat quietly for a few moments – he, thankfully, didn't seem oblivious to his dinner – as Gibbs and Abby each had the night before – he took a few bites and chewed quietly. The silence was unnerving. Ducky was always talking. He always had a story to tell – relative or not.

"How long have you been working toward this?" Why was that the first question?

"Six years." Tony answered easily enough – the questions would get harder.

"You will provide me with copies of your theses – I wish to read them."

"Yes, Ducky – next week." Tony dutifully told him.

"Ah, I take it Timothy and Ziva haven't been informed as of yet?" Ducky centered in on the reason for the delay.

"No, Duck – not yet – in fact, not at all until Sunday. Better impact in person." Gibbs explained his reasoning.

"If Anthony is busy walking, and I will have my hands full with young Mr. Palmer's questions, you, Jethro, will be speaking with Director Vance and his lovely wife – ah – I take it answering Timothy's and Ziva's questions will be left to Abigail?"

"She volunteered." Tony defended.

"I'm sure she did – I'm sure she did. Now, Anthony, tell me your story."

When the evening was through, Tony was surprised at how well Ducky had taken the news. He had listened to the story with encouragement and empathy. He hadn't thrown a fit at not being told – instead he seemed to instinctively understand Tony's need to guard against failure and embarrassment. He'd thought it was brilliant that Gibbs had tricked Vance into attending the ceremony. Just as he'd thought it was high time McGee and Ziva learned a better appreciation of Tony's skills. Gibbs' smile had been borderline evil during those parts of the discussion. And Ducky's had matched it.

Ducky hadn't interrupted to tell his own stories. He'd seemed to understand how difficult it was for Tony to discuss his past and tried to make sure it was as easy as possible. Or maybe he was just being curious.

Tomorrow, Gibbs would inform McGee and Ziva that their attendance would be required Sunday afternoon, Ducky would inform Palmer - although none of the three would get any details. In fact, they'd receive less information than Vance had been given. That reminded Tony – he needed to see if Abby would be willing to bug their team mates so he would be able to go back and listen to their initial reactions. He'd need to find some way to convince her.

Tony cleaned the kitchen, there were no leftovers to put away, while Gibbs walked Ducky to his car. The secrets of the planned celebration were no doubt discussed – but Tony didn't even try to eavesdrop. Abby had given her orders after all.

By the time Gibbs came back in it was getting late. Neither had slept very well the night before – the chair and couch were comfortable – but not that comfortable. All staying together like that wasn't about sleeping anyway. It was about spending time together. And them all staying in the living room was about pleasing Abby. Neither of them minded at all. But that meant tonight they each needed real sleep. Tony would sleep in the guest room where he kept his spare clothes. Gibbs bypassed work in the basement, going straight up to bed, while Tony was so tired he barely made it to bed. Emotionally exhausted and physically spent.

When Tony heard his cell phone ring from the nightstand beside his head, he reached for it even as he checked the clock. Two in the morning. Without answering the phone he knew what it meant – they'd caught a case.

Tony woke Gibbs and they both hurried out to the Naval Yard. Now, at least, Tony wouldn't have to find something to keep his mind occupied until Sunday.

The rest of the week literally flew by. Gibbs did indeed inform McGee and Ziva that they would be spending Sunday afternoon with the team but they were too busy to be curious. Abby had enough evidence to process to keep her hyper and happy. Ducky had a new body – which was apparently a little secretive – so it took time to get the man to talk.

As for himself, Tony kept busy doing what he always did. Supervising Ziva and McGee without them knowing it. Keeping Gibbs' temper at bay. Mostly. Theorizing. Thinking outside the box. In anticipation of the changes his degrees would bring to the team, he did take a little time to appreciate things as they were and a little more time to anticipate how they would change.

 **End Chapter 05**

 **A/N: The next chapter is already edited and should be up sometime tomorrow, but after that it is unlikely there will be any updates until after Christmas. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about chapter 05! Thanks for taking the time during this busy season to read!**


	6. Chapter 06

**Rating: K+**

 **Summary: NCIs. Set near the end of season six. This story is about a smart Tony. And how the other members of the team react when they discover how smart he really is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. No copyright infringement, or disrespect, to the people who have made NCIS such a success is intended. Thank you.**

 **A/N: Here's a nice long chapter to see you through Christmas. This has the graduation ceremony and a little of the reactions that everyone has been so eager for. Thank you for the wonderful reviews I will be responding individually as soon as I finish my wrapping and baking – the pace I'm moving at that may be around Valentine's Day (kidding!). Hope you like this!**

 **Higher Education**

 **By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

 **Chapter 06**

Sunday came sooner than anyone would have predicted. The case solved late Saturday after Tony got a confession from the killer. When the paperwork was finally completed Gibbs reminded Ziva and McGee about their appointment the next day, and the appropriate dress for it, and sent them home. He would meet them in the bullpen at 1130 hours.

Travel arrangements had all been made. Director Vance's driver had been given the destination information by Gibbs. Palmer would ride with Ducky. Ziva and McGee would ride with Gibbs in a company car. Tony would ride with Abby. He couldn't drive himself because that would ruin the dinner surprise Abby had concocted.

"I'm so excited. Aren't you excited? It's going to be so much fun. I brought the bugs like you asked and a couple of cameras. Are you giving a speech? Either way, we will have to have awesome pictures. You are going to look so dignified in your gown – not to mention handsome of course. Aren't you excited?" Abby had been going on in this vain since she picked him up. Asking over and over if he was excited – thankfully she never gave him an opportunity to respond – as she would have been disappointed with his resounding 'no.'

When they arrived at Georgetown and got parked, Abby waited outside the doors to greet Ziva and McGee so she could escort them in while Gibbs waited for Vance. Tony went back behind the scenes to change into his cap and gown and take his place in the lines. He was grateful to Abby for her enthusiasm but he was still very nervous. Not about the actual ceremony of course, but about facing his colleagues afterwards.

McGee would think he was, as Tony had mentioned before, on 'Candid Camera' or being 'Punked.' Either way – he wasn't going to believe that Tony was really there to pick up his degrees. The Master's in mathematics would be especially hard for McGee to understand as well as the level of the other two, at least that was Tony's prediction. Ziva would be upset because she hadn't known. Even with all her fancy background checks she hadn't figured it out. Not knowing would be the pain for Ziva. Palmer would feel left out. And the director? Well, he'd probably just be pissed. That was the only happy note Tony could wrench from his mind.

Abby was so excited that she couldn't stand still as she waited for everyone to arrive. Tony hadn't said much after she picked him up and that worried her. As much as she wanted to spend time with him she was beginning to think it would have been better for him if he had ridden with Gibbs and she had picked up McGee and Ziva. Oh well, far too late now.

Abby hadn't had time to plan what to say to anyone beyond the one quick conversation she'd had with Gibbs and Ducky. She'd been too busy working the case and coming up with Tony's surprise. She'd also spent some time researching Tony's past. She read newspaper articles about his promotions in Peoria, and about the bombing of his home that resulted in four deaths. She had wanted to hack into his personnel records and set a few things straight but, on Gibbs' suggestion, had refrained. Gibbs had reminded her it would be a sweeter victory to have Vance be forced to make the changes himself.

Just as Abby was really beginning to stew over everything she would say – and even more over everything she couldn't say – she saw the company Charger pull into the lot across the street. She didn't have any more time to worry.

Abby could hear Ziva and McGee speculating as to what they were doing there as they crossed the street. As soon as Ziva spotted Abby and pointed her out to McGee their confusion level went up several notches.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" McGee asked as soon as they stepped onto the sidewalk where she was waiting.

"Waiting for you." Abby didn't want to get into this until they were in their seats and she had planted the bugs as she'd promised Tony.

"Great. What are we doing here?" McGee asked.

"Do you know, Abby? Gibbs will not say." Ziva put in.

"Yes I know – and I'll tell you all about it after we're in our seats." Abby ignored McGee as he started to protest and turned to speak to Gibbs. "You have your tickets, right? And we'll see you inside?"

"Everything will be fine, Abby. How was he?"Gibbs asked quietly.

"Nervous – but not about this," she gestured at the arena behind her. Gibbs nodded his understanding.

"Come on, Ziva, Timmy – let's go in. I have your tickets." Abby walked off towards the entrance expecting her friends to follow. They did.

"It says 'Georgetown Graduation' on the sign out front." McGee stated – trying to provoke Abby into answering. This was an interrogation technique that he'd picked up from Gibbs – it didn't work on Abby. She didn't answer any of their questions and concentrated on navigating them to their assigned seats.

The front row of seats – the ones for Ducky, Gibbs, and herself were only a few rows below the level they had entered on. They weren't the best seats in the arena – Tony hadn't booked his tickets early enough – nor been willing to take the better seats for his friends when there were families coming to watch kids graduate for the first time.

Abby pointed McGee and Ziva to two seats in the middle of the second row in their section. While she went to the row below them and arranged her belongings and sneakily planted her bugs.

"Now will you please tell us what we're doing here?" McGee asked, his voice leaked frustration. He hated it whenever he couldn't solve a puzzle.

"We're here to watch a friend graduate." Abby replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Who do we know that's graduating from Georgetown?" McGee questioned incredulously. Abby had to roll her eyes – if he was incredulous that he knew anyone that could be graduating, the feeling was only likely to get stronger when he figured out whom.

"Tony." Abby said as if it should have been obvious, ignoring the fact that she hadn't known a week before.

"Tony!?" both McGee and Ziva nearly yelled.

"Yes, Tony – and don't yell." When McGee started to interrupt Abby held up one finger to silence him and went on. "And don't interrupt. This explanation will go much faster if you just listen. Both of you." Abby made eye contact with each of her friends in turn before continuing.

"Tony's been going back to school part time for a few years to get these degrees. We are here to support him. After the ceremony we are all – Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy, the Director and Mrs. Vance, and the three of us – going out to dinner to celebrate. Gibbs – and I – expect you to treat Tony nicely. As you should on such a special occasion. Now – I'm not going to give you any more information about Tony's accomplishments as it will all be covered in the ceremony." Abby finished in a firm tone of voice – hoping to belay the avalanche of questions she was sure were coming her way.

"What kind of degrees?" was Ziva's first question.

"Georgetown University is a really good school. Are you sure Tony is getting a degree from here?" McGee was indeed even more incredulous than before.

"Yes, McGee, I'm sure. And it's degrees, not a degree. And, Ziva, I just told you I wasn't going to give you any more information – live with it! Both of you sit and wait – no more questions. I mean it!"

Abby knew that Tony had expected them to not believe this was real but the condemnation in McGee's questions was too much. Abby didn't think Tony should have to hear that – maybe she should edit the bug's recording before passing it on to him.

She'd picked up programs at the door – but she didn't pass them out. Instead, she put them safely in her bag for later.

"I do believe our seats are right this way," Abby heard Ducky before she saw him, a moment later, leading a curious and confused Jimmy Palmer into their section.

"Hey, Duck-man! Hi Jimmy." Abby waved. She pointed Jimmy to his seat next to McGee and Ducky to his on one side of her.

Abby turned to Ducky as he was making his way to his seat, "isn't this exciting?"

"Oh, yes, very. How was Anthony on the drive over?"

Abby made eye-contact before she answered quietly, "nervous, but not about this," she jerked her head in the direction of the stage. Ducky only nodded.

"Palmer – do you know why we're here?" McGee asked – in a tone that suggested Palmer would have been told the truth and Abby had only been joking with them.

"Dr. Mallard told me that we are here to watch Tony's graduation. He said that Tony is getting degrees – plural – today. Oh, and that when the ceremony is over, all of us plus Tony, Gibbs, the Director and his wife are going out to dinner someplace special to celebrate. But that's all."

"That is what Abby told us as well." Ziva stated.

"What do you think we're really doing here?" McGee questioned.

"MCGEE!" Abby's scold came at the same time as Ducky's equally forceful, "Agent McGee!"

"Well – it's just that it doesn't make any sense. DiNozzo isn't smart enough to get an academic degree from Georgetown. And his knee is too blown be getting some kind of sports degree or something."

"Film." Ziva interrupted. "He must be getting a degree in film?" she looked to Abby for confirmation.

"No. Not film. And, McGee, I've told you already. Degrees – plural – not degree."

"In what?" Jimmy asked, directing his question to Abby rather than Ducky.

"You'll see."

"Are we on 'Candid Camera'?" McGee asked suspiciously.

"No. This isn't a joke. Or a trick. Or a prank. It is a fact. We are here to watch NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo get his degrees. I think all three of you should sit there quietly and think about Tony. Come to terms with this new information. Because, as I have already warned two of you – Gibbs and I expect you all to treat Tony nicely and with the respect he deserves."

"That includes you, Mr. Palmer." Ducky's firm tone – a rarity – got everyone's attention.

"I will, Doctor." Jimmy assured him.

When McGee and Ziva both moved to protest, they were silenced by Abby's glare and Ducky's stern, "enough."

Gibbs stood waiting on the curb where they had met Abby. Abby had led McGee and Ziva away and disappeared into the building. He'd seen Ducky and Palmer go in a few minutes later. Now he was waiting for Leon and his wife, Jackie. He, Abby and Ducky had had a quick conversation the night before. Deciding exactly how much to tell their guests before the ceremony and how much to let them witness first hand. He was sure that Abby was being pestered with questions, and he was also sure that Leon wouldn't like being further led along by his nose. Too bad. That was exactly what Gibbs intended to do.

Abby had said how she intended to tell McGee and Ziva that they needed to be nice to Tony. Gibbs would also give them a firm reminder on the drive to the restaurant.

Just then a black town car pulled to the curb in front of Gibbs. An agent got out of the front passenger seat and hurried to open the back curb-side door for the director. Leon stepped out and reached back into the car to hand out his wife. Gibbs noted that they were both dressed for the occasion. Jackie was looking around with an expression that said she was looking forward to a delightful day. Leon was wearing his perpetual expression – a combination of curiosity and displeasure.

"Good afternoon, Director, ma'am," Gibbs stepped forward before he spoke and nodded to each of his guests in turn.

"Gibbs…" the director's comment was cut off abruptly by his wife.

"Good afternoon, Agent Gibbs, so nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again, too, ma'am – I'm glad you and your husband could join us today."

"I'm looking forward to spending the afternoon with Leon's colleagues – meeting all the people he talks about," Jackie looked up at her husband with an endearing smile.

"Gibbs – why are we here?"the director finally asked his question, after smiling at his wife.

"Johnson, you can park in the lot across the street – we'll call for you when the ceremony is finished." Gibbs directed the agent who nodded and got back in the car accepting Gibbs' order.

"Gibbs?" the director's tone was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"We're here to see Special Agent DiNozzo graduate, Director. Why don't we head inside?" Gibbs started off towards the door. He saw from the corner of his eye that Jackie was following and dragging her husband along.

When they had passed through the doors, Gibbs had handed their tickets to the attendant and received three copies of the program – which he had tucked into this interior coat pocket for later. He led his guests in the direction of their seats but from beside them to aid in having a conversation.

"Did I hear you say that DiNozzo is graduating? From Georgetown?" the director questioned.

"Yes. He's been going back to school part time for about six years now and will be receiving three degrees today."

"Three?" Jackie questioned.

"Yes, ma'am."

"How exciting! What are the degrees in?"

"Due respect, ma'am, I'm not going to tell either of you that. You'll hear all about it during the ceremony. Our seats should be just up ahead and the ceremony should be starting soon." Gibbs waited to see if the director would object to his refusing to answer questions. He didn't. Gibbs didn't know if it was because he was content to wait or too much in shock to realize he could object. Although – he'd bet on the latter.

Gibbs led his party through the door indicated on their tickets and immediately saw Abby and Ducky standing facing backwards glaring at the seated Ziva, McGee, and Palmer. McGee's reaction must have lived down to DiNozzo's expectations.

"Abby, Duck – how're we doing?" Gibbs called as he came down the few steps to his row. Before they answered he indicated the seats reserved for the director and his wife beside Ziva.

"We have forbidden any further conversation among the troops pending the end of the ceremony." Ducky informed in a disappointed tone – his eyes never leaving the junior agents.

"I take it that means DiNozzo wins the bet?" Gibbs asked Abby. They hadn't actually had a bet going – but he knew she would understand exactly what he meant.

"Oh yeah – in a big – and annoying way," Abby answered turning back to glare at McGee when she stressed the word annoying.

Gibbs chuckled and turned back to Jackie to complete the introductions.

"Mrs. Vance, may I provide introductions?"

"Of course," her smile was genuine and tinged with excitement.

"Let me start with Abigail Sciuto, our forensic scientist," Gibbs gestured to Abby who was still occupied glaring at McGee.

"Hi, Mrs. Vance," Abby broke off her glare and turned on her megawatt smile when she turned to Jackie, "it's really nice to finally meet you. Director Vance always mentions you with such reverence. Oh, and you can call me Abby." Abby held out her hand and shook the older woman's enthusiastically.

"Abby – it's nice to meet you as well," the smile Jackie wore was at once confused and charmed.

"Next – may I introduce Dr. Donald Mallard, our medical examiner?" Gibbs gently pulled Abby closer to his side so Ducky would be able to get close enough to offer his hand.

"Mrs. Vance – a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last. And you must call me Ducky – everyone does." Gibbs noticed that Ducky didn't mention that Vance never referred to the ME as Ducky but always as the more respectful 'Dr. Mallard.'

"Ducky," Jackie grinned with genuine warmth, "I've heard wonderful things about you for years – it is so nice to finally have a face to put with the name."

Ducky gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"Ma'am, and this is Ducky's assistant, Jimmy Palmer, and two of my junior agents," Gibbs took the opportunity to stress the word 'junior' and shoot a quick warning look at both of them, "Timothy McGee and Ziva David."

Palmer gave a slight wave.

"Ma'am – an honor." McGee leaned forward in his seat far enough to make eye-contact and respectfully nod his head. He didn't try to offer his hand as they were too far apart.

"Mrs. Vance – nice to make your acquaintance." Ziva leaned carefully around the director to offer her hand. It was warmly accepted – but Jackie didn't seem to feel the need to make a comment – she just bestowed on each of the junior agents a charming smile.

The lights in the arena dimmed three times in quick succession before returning to their original level.

"Yeah! The ceremony's starting!" Abby cried and threw herself into Gibbs arms for a quick fierce hug. Gibbs squeezed her quickly and then guided her to her seat and took his own. He had just settled in when the live band began to play and graduates began to march in.

DiNozzo was supposed to be sitting on the stage – along with all the other students receiving doctorates. When the students that would sit on the main part of the floor in their fancy white folding chairs were standing in their appropriate places one last short string of students began to march.

There were only four of them – DiNozzo was the last in line. Abby had a big professional camera strapped around her neck – she began taking pictures the minute DiNozzo came into view. Gibbs wasn't sure how good the pictures would be as she seemed to be actually vibrating with excitement.

DiNozzo's string made their way to the stage, climbed the few stairs and went to stand in front of their chairs. The music changed and a few older people made a shorter walk from a doorway closer to the stage. They joined the doctoral graduates on the stage. When this group took their seats the entire graduating party followed suit.

DiNozzo sat on the stage with his three fellow students. One was a girl and she sat with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. The other two were men, one younger than DiNozzo and one older. The older one sat with both feet on the ground but slouched down in his chair – his posture making Gibbs' back hurt. The younger man also slouched but he had propped one of his ankles on the other knee and sat leaned at an angle that gave him a look of insolence and arrogance. DiNozzo, by comparison, looked the most put together. He sat at attention. Both feet flat on the floor, his back ram-rod straight, and his eyes straight ahead unmoving and focusing on nothing.

One of the staff members stood; walked to the podium and spoke, "let's begin with the flag salute – everyone, please stand."

The students all got to their feet, as did everyone in the audience. DiNozzo stood immediately and crisply his posture still at attention. Next to him Gibbs noticed that Abby stopped clicking the camera long enough to put one hand over her heart and say the pledge. As soon as the multitude was told to sit again she immediately resumed snapping away.

The clicking of the camera became like a comforting background noise. Gibbs kept his eyes on DiNozzo the entire ceremony. Gibbs hadn't been as proud as he was today since before Kelly was killed – it was a sensation he had missed. Thinking of Kelly turned his thoughts to DiNozzo senior. The bastard. He had been such a crappy father that DiNozzo hadn't even considered telling him he was graduating – let alone inviting him.

The speeches were long-winded and boring and ate up an hour and half of his life he would never see again. The handing out of diplomas to the majority of the students took another hour. That part was at least closer to being entertaining as he watched the announcers struggle to pronounce all the names.

Finally the Dean retook the podium and announced, "It is time for us to present those students who have earned PhDs this year."

Finally down to the last four. DiNozzo had spent all this interminable time sitting at perfect attention patiently awaiting his turn. Gibbs hoped the director noticed DiNozzo's exemplary behavior.

The younger man was first, his PhD in chemistry. The dean went on to say where he would be working and congratulating him.

The woman was next, her PhD in English Literature. She would be joining the Florida State University faculty next quarter.

The older man was third, his PhD in music. He would be joining the faculty at North Carolina State within a few months' time.

Finally DiNozzo's name was called and he stepped forward, "Mr. Anthony DiNozzo is graduating today with not one PhD but two. As well as a Master's degree – which is where we will begin. It is an honor to present you with a Master's in Mathematics. A degree that was earned in less than six months time." The dean paused to allow for the collective gasp from the audience. Gibbs was glad of the pause because it gave him time to turn and glare at McGee to stop his stuttering.

Gibbs spoke quietly so as not to distract anybody in the surrounding sections, but his tone was pure order, "shut up, McGee."

Gibbs turned his attention immediately back to the stage not wanting to miss a second of this. As his head swung around he noticed that Abby had switched from her previous camera, which still hung around her neck, to a digital camcorder that she was concentrating hard on to hold it steady in her excitement for DiNozzo.

"This next degree, a PhD, was supposed to have been presented last year, but Mr. DiNozzo was, unfortunately, forced to be out of the area on business so that had to be postponed." In the back of his mind Gibbs hoped the director had put that information together with DiNozzo being deployed as Agent Afloat at the time. "This degree is in Criminal Psychology, a subject in which Mr. DiNozzo is already widely published. In fact, several of the papers and journal articles he wrote years ago, before coming back to school, when he possessed only a bachelor's degree in criminal psychology, are required reading in such courses at every major university in the country."

Required reading? DiNozzo had failed to mention that. Did he not know? No. He had to know. Gibbs shot a look of reproach down at DiNozzo, which he was sure his agent could feel – even if he couldn't see.

"Finally, our last degree to be presented today, Mr. DiNozzo's PhD in Philosophy. My congratulations on your achievements, Dr. DiNozzo." The dean shook Tony's hand and handed him a third padded folder. As Tony returned to his seat the dean turned once again to the microphone. "Dr. DiNozzo will not be changing jobs – but rather applying new knowledge to his job as a member of the federal law enforcement community. I will once again extend the Georgetown University faculty's warmest congratulations to Dr. Anthony DiNozzo." The dean stepped away from the microphone and began to clap – slowly the whole auditorium joined in. The only people that Gibbs could tell were not clapping were seated with him. Abby's hands were still full of camcorder but her smile was brighter than the industrial halogens in the ceiling. Ducky and Jimmy were both clapping. Jimmy a little thunder struck but still clapping. Jackie was also clapping at a nice normal rhythm while shooting confused and disappointed looks at her husband who sat with his hands in this lap, his face numb with disbelief. McGee and Ziva wore identical expressions of confusion and betrayal, both with wide eyes and slack jaws.

When the clapping began to die down, the announcer resumed control of the microphone and thanked everyone for coming to celebrate with the graduates. She then instructed the band to start the exit march. The graduates on the floor stood as one on her command and began their orderly retreat. The announcer didn't return to her seat but instead went over and sat next to DiNozzo. He turned in his seat and they had a conversation. Gibbs' eyes were far too old to be able, at such a distance, to read their lips. But DiNozzo seemed to be at ease with the woman.

When the last of the graduates sitting on the floor had exited, those seated on the stage stood and followed them. The faculty leaving at the same time via the nearer door. When DiNozzo had disappeared through the door, Gibbs stood and turned to his friends and colleagues.

Abby had turned off her camcorder and was putting it away, a huge smile still glued to her face. Ducky had risen as well and was turned to face the younger members of their party.

"Wasn't that exciting, Gibbs? It was so so so cool that Tony was last. It made the wait really excruciating but built the anticipation at the same time. Awesome. I hope the video picked up the audio okay, the things the dean said about Tony were really nice. I think it would have been cool, though, if they had mentioned that he also has a Master's in Physical Education, right? That would have been good. I didn't record all the ceremony; nobody should have to sit through those speeches ever again. And I really didn't care about most of the graduates – but I recorded everything about the doctoral graduates – because I didn't want to risk missing a second of Tony's time. I hope he doesn't have to wait forever to get his diplomas – those padded folder things are empty you know. He said he would call my cell phone when he was headed back towards my car." Abby finally ran out of breath and paused.

"That was really real?" McGee finally got a word in edgewise.

"Yes, Timothy, it was real." Ducky reassured in a tone that said he was tired of McGee not getting the point.

That was so exciting. It hadn't escaped Abby's notice that Tony hadn't told her about how highly regarded his journal articles were – but she figured that was just Tony being Tony – she'd get him to give her copies anyway. Abby started to put her cameras away when she heard McGee's question and Ducky's answer. Her head snapped up immediately to glare. She was about to say something when the director spoke up.

"I agree – I find this all hard to believe. However, I trust that you wouldn't have brought me here for a practical joke. That said, it seems I have underestimated Agent DiNozzo." The director paused and turned to focus entirely on Gibbs, "it seems I owe both of you an apology. Was the dean correct that the degree in criminal psychology was supposed to be presented previously?"

"Yes."

The director took that in and nodded. "Make that two apologies. It seems you were correct, he would have been an asset during our mole hunt."

"Yes – he would've."

Another nod from the director. "There is an awards presentation scheduled for next week – I'll make an announcement about DiNozzo's achievement at that time. If I have, by that time, been provided with copies of his transcripts and diplomas."

"You'll have them."

"Very well."

"What's the plan for the rest of the afternoon?" Mrs. Vance asked.

"We're all going out to eat together. I made reservations at Tony's favorite place – the Ruth's Chris Steakhouse. He doesn't know where we're going though – I mean he knows we're going out to dinner to celebrate – but he doesn't know where. It's supposed to be a surprise. He's riding with me so nobody can tell him ahead of time. He's going to be thrilled. Gibbs' treat. Right Gibbs?" Abby answered Mrs. Vance's question with respectful exuberance.

"Yes, Abby, my treat." Gibbs replied.

"What was that about Tony having written papers?" McGee interrupted. His eyes were still all glossed over. "Tony can barely write his reports – how could he write academic papers?"

"McGee!" Abby started but Gibbs interrupted her before she could really get going.

"You ever read DiNozzo's reports, McGee?"

"No." McGee hurried to defend his earlier statement. "But writing them takes him forever. He is always the last one done."

"He's always the last one done because, as senior field agent, he has to review your report and Ziva's and mine. And when he's done with that he has to complete the end of case paperwork. You finish before him because you, as a junior agent, have drastically less responsibility and, therefore, less to do."

"When I was Tony's senior field agent I never had to do any of that." McGee protested.

"Then I guess you owe DiNozzo a thank you." Gibbs said. "He could have demanded you do a job you weren't, aren't, prepared for and then fired you when you failed."

McGee started to gasp like an insulted fish, which Abby, personally, thought was quite funny and was glad that she hadn't taken down the bugs yet. Watching Gibbs put McGee in his place would be a nice present for Tony.

Abby was about to point out that McGee could learn a lot from Tony if he bothered to pay attention – but didn't get the chance as her phone rang. She glanced at the screen and saw Tony's picture smiling back at her.

"Hi Tony – that was awesome! Is the line really long to pick up your diplomas?" Abby could feel the eyes of everyone in their group on her while she listened to Tony. "Okay – consider me on my way – I'll see you a few. Bye."

"He done already?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep – guess the doctorial graduates get to go first. He's already making his way toward my car." Abby picked up her remaining things as she spoke, including the bugs, although she didn't think anybody noticed her grab those – except maybe Gibbs with his scary psychic powers. "I'm gonna go – we'll see you all at the restaurant." Abby hugged Gibbs as she stepped around him into the isle and then started up the few stairs to the hallway level.

 **End Chapter 06**

 **A/N: I hope that lived up to expectations. I personally really love the line that Gibbs has about how DiNozzo could have fired McGee (as I'm not a McGee fan) it makes me smile every time I read it. Please leave a review and tell me your favorite part. This will be the last chapter posted until after Christmas. There are two more chapters. They will both be up before New Years. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	7. Chapter 07

**Rating: K+**

 **Summary: NCIS. Set near the end of season six. This story is about a smart Tony. And how the other members of the team react when they discover how smart he really is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. No copyright infringement, or disrespect, to the people who have made NCIS such a success is intended. Thank you.**

 **A/N: I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Here is the next chapter as promised. It isn't very long and is mostly filler – a nice little chapter between Tony and Abby. I think I'm all caught up in responding to reviews – I really truly appreciate each and every one!**

 **Higher Education**

 **By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

 **Chapter 07**

Those speeches had been interminable. Tony hadn't remembered his last college graduation being that annoying. Of course, he had been seated with some of his team mates and a few of his frat brothers, and they had all been rather hung over. Come to think of it – Tony couldn't remember paying any attention at all to the speeches – most of the day had passed in a blur, and all these years later was even more hazy.

Tony was tired. There was no doubt, or even surprise, about that. But, still, he knew it was only going to get worse. There was this special dinner to survive, before he could fall into bed and become unconscious (although he doubted very much that he would sleep), and then he was to be up bright and early the next morning for work. And, of course, there was another conversation with Gibbs to look forward to. Translation – dread. He hadn't mentioned that his journal articles were required reading at colleges. They were also required at Quantico and FLETC – but thankfully the dean hadn't mentioned that. Tony had known when the dean spilled those beans that Gibbs was glaring at him. And that Gibbs would want to discuss it later. Abby would want to read the articles, Ducky too, come to think of it.

This dinner was going to be long and hard. His friends were all going to be mad at him. He worried the new information about the journal articles would bring back Abby's, Ducky's, and Gibbs' feelings of betrayal. McGee would still not believe that stupid ol' Tony had two brain cells to rub together – let alone was capable of doing anything slightly impressive. Ziva would feel betrayed and embarrassed because she hadn't found out on her own. Palmer would be feeling like an outsider, like Tony didn't trust him, even though they had developed a much better rapport while Gibbs had been away a few years ago.

Tony stood facing the auditorium with back leaned against Abby's hot rod hearse. Even absorbed in his own thoughts he noticed Abby the minute she came scurrying out. How did she move so fast in those giant boots?

"Tony! Yeah! I'm so excited. That was awesome," Abby exclaimed as she threw herself against him for a hug.

Tony returned her embrace then drew back, smiling, to ask, "even the speeches?"

Abby wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "okay, so that part wasn't so hot. Kinda boring actually. Get in – we'd better go before the others come out."

They were in Abby's car, buckled up, with the engine roaring to life before Tony got his courage together enough to ask, "how bad was it?"

"The speeches?" Abby asked. Although Tony suspected she was only pretending not to understand the question.

"No. McGee, Ziva, Palmer, the director – save him for last." Tony instructed – his expected fury would be funny in comparison to the reactions expected from the others.

"McGee didn't believe it was real," Abby huffed out an exasperated breath. "Even when Ducky and I had both told him repeatedly it was. Even after the ceremony he still didn't believe – but eventually we managed to convince him," Abby winced, "I think."

Tony chuckled. It was exactly what he had been expecting. "Did you get the bugs set up?"

"Yeah – but Tony I don't know if you should watch that video…"

"It's okay Abby, I'm prepared to see it as funny. I promise – it won't hurt my feelings. It can't possibly be as bad as I was originally predicting – you don't look like you had to rough him up." Tony said trying to draw out a smile. He didn't want her to withhold that video from him, he would always imagine the very worst then.

"Fine. But I'm going on the record as saying it is a bad idea. And you can't watch it without me there. I'll transfer it to a DVD – but we watch it together. Agreed?" Abby's tone left no room for argument.

"Agreed." Tony quickly moved on with his questioning before Abby could come up with more provisos. "What about Ziva?"

"Well, before the ceremony, she didn't believe it either – afterwards," Abby paused, frowning, "afterwards – she didn't say anything at all. Not one word. I didn't notice until just now. Why do you think that is?"

"She was probably embarrassed. Trying to hide the fact that she didn't know about this."

"Why would she know when Gibbs and I didn't?" Abby sounded hurt – and suspicious.

"'Cause she ran all those fancy background checks for Ari and her father. She thinks there isn't anything about any of us that she doesn't already know. But come on – really – she didn't know about _Deep Six_ , L.J. Tibbs, or McGee's secret life as Thom E. Gemcity – and that got huge amounts of press."

"Yeah – I suppose." Abby didn't sound convinced, although what part of that she could possibly disagree with Tony wasn't sure.

"What about Palmer?"

"He was okay. He was a little stunned when Ducky brought him in – but he behaved really well. I don't think he was as upset or as surprised as you were expecting. Although, to be fair, I didn't see his initial reaction; Ducky told him on the drive over."

"Okay – now the good one. What did the director say?"

"That he found it 'hard to believe' but that he trusted Gibbs 'wouldn't bring me here for a practical joke'," Abby impersonated the director's voice – but couldn't hold onto her control when she finished and began to giggle.

"That shows more faith in Gibbs than I've ever seen Vance display towards anybody."

Abby was still giggling as she replied, "it also shows he doesn't know the bossman very well. Remember that one he played on you your first week at NCIS?"

Tony chuckled. "Of course, you could have knocked me over with a feather. And while practical jokes, in the classic sense, are rare, Gibbs is the master of turning a situation into a practical joke. Very funny – unless of course you're the object – then not so much." But Tony was still grinning.

"And then he said that he would announce your achievements at the next awards ceremony. How cool is that?" Abby was so involved in her retelling of the afternoon that she didn't see Tony wince. "Speaking of cool. What about these journal articles? Are they really required reading? How many of them are there? Can I read them?"

"There are quite a few. Somewhere around four dozen." Abby was stopped for a red light, thankfully, because she turned and starred at him with wide luminous eyes. Tony pretended he didn't see, "I have copies of all of them. You can read them if you want."

The light changed and Abby was still starring at him. Tony opened his mouth to encourage her to move on – but the D.C. traffic didn't have that much patience and somewhere behind them a horn sounded. Abby jumped and put her attention back to driving.

"What about what the dean said – are they required reading?"

"Some of them; some places. At Georgetown a few of them are. I had to take a class when I was working on my master's that was built entirely around three of my papers – it was kinda – no it was _definitely_ freaky!" Tony assured, while Abby giggled at his former predicament.

"Bet you aced that class."

"Yeah – that one _was_ pretty easy." Tony chuckled himself then.

"Were you bored during the speeches?" Abby asked trying to keep the conversation moving as easily as possible.

"Yeah – I really barely even listened. I liked watching the counselors try and pronounce the names though – that was amusing."

"Yeah – that was great."

Chatter about the names and few of the speakers took the rest of the short ride to the restaurant. Abby found a parking spot and they climbed out of her car and started toward the restaurant.

"I love this place – what a great choice for dinner, Abs."

"I knew you would love it! Plus you know Gibbs – he never met a great steak he didn't like."

"Absolutely."

"Tony?" Abby's voice dripped apprehension.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that no matter what McGee, or Ziva, or Palmer, or the director say, that I'm proud of you, right? That Ducky is proud of you? And that, most especially, Gibbs is proud of you? You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Abby – I know that. And I can't tell you how great that makes me feel. I don't have a lot of experience with people being proud of me. Especially people whose opinions truly matter. It's just with McGee and Ziva, and, to a lesser degree, Palmer and the director – I have to work with them. I have to make it work out. They can't be mad at me because, in the field, that could be dangerous, for me certainly, but more importantly for them. They have to be able to trust me. I'm the senior field agent. It's my job to look out for them – and I will do that no matter what – but it becomes exponentially more difficult if they don't trust me."

"I understand. I just want you to know that no matter what unfeeling thing might come out of McGee's stupid mouth – well – I love you." They had stopped in front of the door and Tony automatically reached out to get the door for Abby but she stopped him from opening it with a hand over his. "I love you. You are my best friend – ever. Just know that, okay?"

Tony removed his hand from the door and wrapped Abby in a really tight hug. "I do Abby – believe me I do."

 **End Chapter 07**

 **A/N: All those reactions that everybody has been looking forward to happen in the next and final chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations. It will be posted probably on Wednesday – but if I get it ready before then it will go up tomorrow. Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	8. Chapter 08

**Rating: K+**

 **Summary. NCIS. Set near the end of season six. This story is about a smart Tony. And how the other members of the team react when they discover how smart he really is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. No copyright infringement, or disrespect, to the people who have made NCIS such a success is intended. Thank you.**

 **A/N: Here is the final chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations. I sincerely appreciate everybody who has read and left a review (and those who have read and not left a review too!) – your responses have been a joy and an inspiration. Thank you!**

 **Higher Education**

 **By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

 **Chapter 08**

The ride to the restaurant had been frustrating for Gibbs. Even he couldn't drive and beat the crap out of both Ziva and McGee. They were both still so unbelieving. They each needed a serious attitude adjustment. Neither had the courage to come right out and say that Gibbs was lying – but he could sense that they both thought he was. He knew that acting as the comic relief of the team sometimes left outsiders unaware of how vital a roll DiNozzo played. His teammates should not be so naive.

Gibbs reminded the two junior agents that they were expected to be on their best behavior at dinner. But beyond that he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to convince them. DiNozzo would have to do that. DiNozzo would be responsible for the tone the team took from here forward. There was nobody else Gibbs would be more willing to follow.

The table that had been reserved for their party was a large round one set off in one corner of the room. Gibbs directed Ziva and McGee to sit with their backs to the room and moved around to sit facing them.

Gibbs drove faster than the agents assigned to the director. Or Ducky in his classic Morgan. Or even Abby in her hot rod. And Abby was supposed to be the last one there. She had planned to take the long way to the restaurant to give everybody else a chance to get there first. She and Ducky had thought it would be better if DiNozzo wasn't put in the position of playing host. Gibbs thought it would have been better not to have everybody staring at him when he came in – but he'd been out voted.

The director and his wife were the first to arrive. He took the seat next to McGee with his wife on his other side. Things were a little tense. Mrs. Vance kept trying to make small talk – and Gibbs honestly did try to help her – but he found he wasn't as indulgent with her as he would have been with Mrs. Mallard. Maybe it was too bad that Ducky had found a sitter for his mother – she would have livened up the party – and kept the focus on DiNozzo from becoming too intense. Gibbs smirked – it was just a funny notion.

Ducky and Palmer came in a few minutes later. Ducky would certainly help keep the conversation moving. He had Palmer sit next to Ziva and went around taking the seat next to Mrs. Vance for himself. That left one on either side of Gibbs open. Good. Just exactly what he'd wanted to happen.

"Where is Special Agent DiNozzo?" the director asked in the first available break in the conversation between Mrs. Vance and Ducky.

"Abby's bringing him. They should be here soon." Gibbs replied and prayed he was right. DiNozzo would have asked Abby for previews of everybody's individual reactions and she wouldn't have been able to hide – not from DiNozzo – how bad they had been. Then, the only problem would be convincing DiNozzo to sit through dinner with them. Gibbs was torn – on one hand he wished he'd had DiNozzo ride with him – on the other hand, if anybody could make DiNozzo feel better, it would be Abby.

Gibbs kept one ear tuned toward the conversation and one eye on the entrance. He knew the moment DiNozzo and Abby arrived. He saw the maitre d' lead them to the table. He made eye contact with DiNozzo first then shifted his gaze briefly to the chair to his left between himself and Ducky. Then he used the same method to indicate the other spot was for Abby. The first anybody else noticed the arrival of the final members of their party, they were already taking their seats.

All the conversation stopped. The director was obviously trying to swallow his pride to offer congratulations. McGee and Ziva both looked like they'd been sucking on lemons and Palmer looked like he wanted to say something but didn't think it would be appropriate for him to go first.

In all likelihood, the pause was probably barely noticeable – but Gibbs felt it – and he knew DiNozzo had too.

"Anthony, what is this about articles? And required reading? I don't seem to remember you mentioning any such thing in our conversation the other evening?" Ducky asked with one eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation. It meant the conversation skipped right over the offering of congratulations which Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs himself had all offered numerous times and which the others seemed incapable of offering at the moment; but it was exactly the right thing for everyone. It moved the conversation forward, yet it was comfortable between Ducky and DiNozzo.

"Actually, Ducky – I don't think I did mention it. It didn't seem to be important."

"How many times have you been published?" Ducky asked, keeping the conversation friendly and easy, not turning the dinner table into an inquisition forum.

"I can't remember off the top of my head – somewhere around four dozen." There was an audible gasp from everyone at the table save Abby, who apparently already had this new information, and DiNozzo himself.

Ducky cleared his throat trying to find the question that had been sitting on his tongue before his unexpected inhalation. "And, are they required reading?"

"Some. Sure. Some places." DiNozzo answered, his eyes completely focused on Ducky. Almost as if he was trying to pretend they were alone – that there weren't another seven pairs of curious eyes staring at him.

Ducky didn't say anything. That was twice in the space of a week that Ducky had been rendered speechless. Definitely a week to be remembered.

When the silence had stretched to the breaking point, DiNozzo shifted slightly. He sat up just a little straighter. Gibbs would have missed it, he was so involved in his own thoughts, but when he felt DiNozzo stiffen he automatically scanned the room for a threat because that was exactly what the movement felt like. It felt like DiNozzo had spotted a threat he felt the need to defend himself against.

"You got that Psychology degree of yours about two years ago, right? From Georgetown?" DiNozzo asked Ducky.

"Yes." Ducky answered automatically.

"You took a class from Dr. Strongley called 'Placements: A View of Criminal Psychology' that focused on the roles cops play in a crime, didn't you?"

"Yes, it was most fascinating. Apparently because we are all influenced by outside factors for each and every decision we make to some degree. The predicted, or sometimes scripted, responses of the police have an influence on how, where, when, and even why any individual crime is committed. How a criminal responds to this very specific stimuli can be used to predict some of the delicate moves of a predator. Particularly someone as evolved as a serial killer – especially if they are communicating purposefully with the authorities. This same class posits that all criminals communicate with the authorities, it is a matter of reading the mindset of the crime to find the message. It was a fascinating class." Ducky got so involved in his answer he seemed to have forgotten the original conversation. Gibbs hadn't forgotten. Neither had Abby.

"I remember when you were taking that class. You talked about it for months. Even after you finished the class. You still talk about those ideas from time to time – depending on the case." Abby spoke to Ducky, then immediately changed to focus to DiNozzo. "Tony, are you saying that is the class that was built around your papers?"

Every eye at the table was focused on DiNozzo. He nodded. "One of them. But most of the others aren't required for a Master's in Psychology that Ducky has – just for Master's and Doctorate's in Criminal Psychology. That class actually uses three of my papers, and some of the field's reactions to them, as a text book."

Before DiNozzo could continue to explain – if indeed he was intending to continue his explanation, McGee said, "I had to take that class at FLETC. It was one of the hardest classes I was ever in." It was like the admission had been rung from him by shock alone. Everyone sat in silence; surprised that either he'd taken a class built on DiNozzo's theories or that he'd admitted it.

"Everybody who goes through FLETC has to take that class. It's required. I think it's required at the FBI's Quantico too." The director was the next to speak. "It has been a required class for eight or nine years, I think." The stunned silence seemed to thicken.

"Yeah, it's required at both FLETC and Quantico. Most police departments demand that officers bucking for promotion pass the class with a minimum grade of 3.0 before they are awarded their gold shields. Interpol's requirements for education are different, but they've been requiring their agents to have a basic understanding of the material for a decade now."

Could this silence last any longer?

Apparently a lot longer.

He shouldn't have said that – he shouldn't have said any of that. He shouldn't have volunteered information about the class to begin with. And, he certainly shouldn't have mentioned how many police agencies considered it a required philosophy.

At first he'd just been talking to Ducky. Then, when he'd felt the disbelief that he could write articles that would be required reading, when he'd felt that disbelief coming off his companions in waves, his anger had gotten the better of him. He thought he'd been prepared to face their reactions with a smile. Apparently he'd been mistaken. A mistake that gave his tongue the opportunity to take full reign.

Tony struggled now, in the silence, to get himself back under control. Generally he didn't lose it like this. He was very controlled – even, maybe especially, when he was pretending to be out of control. But, really, who did they think they were. Who did McGee think he was that he could judge another's potential? He was a junior agent. His sense of people they met on cases was, about eighty-five percent of the time, completely wrong. Biased by his own experiences to the point that he couldn't see the evidence of the subject's personality or nature with a magnifying glass if it stood in heels and danced the Macarena on his desk to loud music. The director was a different story. But he was acting like this was all a complete surprise. It said quite clearly in all the course information that Tony was the one responsible for the theories. Was it his fault that they apparently hadn't paid attention? And the director had had the opportunity to pay attention. Every year the curriculum at FLETC was reviewed by the various directors to make sure it was up to standard. Maybe Vance hadn't done his homework as carefully as he would like to think he had.

"Tell me, Agent DiNozzo – why did you hide this information? Why didn't you tell anyone about your qualifications?" Vance questioned in that superior tone of his, which did nothing to improve Tony's mood.

Vance, McGee, Ducky – all anybody had to do was notice. Nobody did. Except Gibbs. Eventually. Call it a test – one that everybody failed.

Tony so wished he could tell them all that. He could – he maybe even should – but he knew that no matter how mad he was, or how right he was to feel that way, he never would.

Tony, in turn, used his most respectful voice when he replied – respectful, but not submissive. "I didn't hide anything, Director Vance. The fact that I earned my Master's in Criminal Psychology at Georgetown while employed at NCIS is in my file. All anybody had to do was notice. Apparently nobody did." That bordered on insubordination but Tony didn't care.

The silence descended again. It was total – nobody moved, nobody spoke. Tony maintained eye contact with the director until Vance surrendered and shifted his focus to Gibbs. Tony took that opportunity to make a big show of settling in his chair and opening his menu.

The waiter came to take beverage orders before the conversation had been resuscitated. Everybody ordered something. Several of them ordered beers, or wine. Gibbs ordered bourbon. Abby tried to get Red Bull but they didn't have any so she had to settle for Cherry Pepsi. Tony fought the urge to order a Scotch. When he was angry he craved alcohol – just like his father – and it was when he craved it that he was most determined to avoid it. He ordered an iced tea. The waiter said he'd be back with drinks and to take their dinner orders in a few minutes.

"Guess we should all decide what we want, huh?" Abby asked timidly – testing the conversational waters.

"Yes." Gibbs tone made Abby's suggestion an order. One everybody followed.

They all directed their attention to their menus. It stayed that way for a few minutes. Tony was determined to keep his nose in his menu until there was a damn good reason to focus elsewhere. It took a few minutes but he did eventually get a good reason provided – surprisingly – by the director.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," Vance called for Tony's attention, and Tony folded his menu and made eye contact, "considering your accomplishments in your chosen field, and the curriculum requirements, you should consider guest lecturing at FLETC and Quantico. Allowances with your scheduled hours could be made – I'm sure. You should give it some thought. If you want."

"Thank you, Director," Tony nodded his acknowledgment of the unspoken apology contained within the offer, "I'll think about that. See what I can put together." The Director nodded in reply and Tony knew they were good. Their relationship would change – but there was no need for anger between them now – one more down, three more to go.

The waiter returned and started serving the drinks, Tony took the opportunity to start to fix things with Palmer.

"Jimmy – you ordered apple juice?"

"No, Tony, it's a Coors Light."

"You sure? It looks like juice to me."

"You're teasing me about my choice of beer, Tony? You ordered iced tea!" Jimmy was smiling – the patter of their teasing familiar and reassuring. Everything would be alright.

"Yeah, but at least it's a full bodied iced tea." Tony wiggled his eyebrows in true DiNozzo-the-Wolf fashion. Everybody laughed – except Ziva and McGee. Gibbs reached over and lightly cuffed Tony on the back of the head – he'd known it was coming – and he could have ducked, but he didn't bother, it felt good – it felt normal. He turned and grinned at Gibbs and got a genuine smile in return. Past Gibbs, Tony could see Abby was so pleased she was practically bouncing in her chair.

The waiter started with Mrs. Vance and worked his way around the table ending with Ducky. When the waiter had left them alone again, Ducky seemed to have regathered himself and turned back to Tony to continue the conversation.

"Anthony – I would like to read the rest of your papers – could I get copies from you?"

"Sure. I'll bring you copies when I bring Abby hers." Tony replied with a smile.

"Tony, I was going to ask you about that," all attention refocused on Abby, "is there a specific order to your papers? Like chronologically or by topic or does it not matter?"

"Well, reading them all together, probably better to read them chronologically. I'll have them stacked that way when I bring them to you."

"Yeah! You said that the text book for that class was three of your papers and some other professionals' reactions to them – I assume you mean commentary papers?"

"Yep."

"Can I get those too?"

"Sure – I'll bring all that kind of stuff over too – and you can pick and choose what you care enough about to read. Okay?"

"So totally cool!"

"Yes – very cool, Anthony. I, too, would like all those readings."

"Sure, Ducky – I'll bring you and Abby exactly the same thing – okay?"

"Certainly. I'll look forward to reading them – and your theses – as you promised. I did enjoy that class so much – I found it fascinating – I can't wait to see what other theories you will have come up with."

"Well, I'll look forward to hearing what you think about what you read. You will both tell me, right?"

"Certainly." Ducky said.

"Duh. Of course." Abby said before turning to Gibbs, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs are you going to read them too?"

"Yep."

Tony felt the shock run through him like a physical electrical shock. He sat up straighter and turned to look at Gibbs. Was he serious? He was going to read academic papers? Tony just raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, since the class is required, I should probably have at least read the material."

Tony just nodded – he really didn't know what to say.

In the aftermath of this realization there was a stillness that was mostly calm and gentle. Like the battle was over and the war was very nearly won. But across the table a little scuffle broke out, decimating the perception of peace.

"I still don't believe this. It just can't be possible. I don't know why everybody is accepting this without question, it is silly. Completely unrealistic." McGee huffed – like he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Before any could reply, Ziva spoke up, "I agree – this is silly. I would have known had Tony really been taking classes or been a well-respected enough, published scholar to have classes designed based on his theories – that type of information would have come up in the background checks I ran for Mossod. I am not so easily led around by my teeth that I will believe this nonsense."

"Exactly. It would have come up in her background checks. This is nonsense…" then turning to Ziva and if he had just heard what had come out of his mouth, "Wait! You did background checks on us? Why? I don't understand."

Tony'd had it. He was going to deal with this now. He could feel Gibbs next to him ready to come to his defense. Could see the director ready to say something – although he didn't think even the director knew what. Could feel Abby and Ducky seething on his behalf. And he knew he could have let any one of them set the record straight – but at the end of the day it was his responsibility.

"Of course she ran background checks on us. She was Ari's control officer – remember? Even though I choose to give her the benefit of the doubt and believe that her control was damn near nonexistent, she still provided him with all his intelligence. The first time would have been before he broke into autopsy. She probably checked into Ducky, Gerald, Director Morrow, Gibbs, Kate, and I, oh, and Abby too. And would have done them all again before Ari kidnapped Kate. And by the time of his final mission, she would have done them all again – plus one on you, McGee."

"That is correct. I also did them again when…"

"When Director Shepherd invited you to take the liaison position with NCIS." Tony finished for her. He was done pretending that he didn't understand what, in reality, he found to be ridiculously obvious.

"How did you know that – all of that?" Ziva questioned.

"Because I'm not an idiot. Never have been." Tony answered.

Ziva merely rolled her eyes indicating what she thought about that. "With all those background checks I would have known if you had any significant level of education. You do not." She stated in a tone of superiority.

Gibbs leaned forward and took a deep breath. Everyone at the table, Tony was sure, could feel the storm coming. Tony reached out and put a restraining hand on Gibbs arm. He would handle this himself, his own way. It would, in long the run, he thought, prove to be a more effective lesson than having Gibbs yell.

"Ziva," Tony tone left no room for interpretation, his tone was as serious as it ever got. It was not a tone Ziva would have never heard before. It was a tone of pure command. One she would not be able to ignore. "You don't know everything, nobody does, and you never will. As much as I may tease you about your 'spooky' Massod training, it doesn't make you omniscient – merely observant. Awesome skills – but skills, only skills. There is always something more to learn. Use those skills to help you keep learning. First lesson, admit when you don't know something. Until you do, you'll never know what someone else may have to teach."

Ziva opened her mouth like she was going to respond, but seemed to have swallowed her tongue. When it became obvious that Ziva didn't have a response, McGee started to speak again.

"I tell you – I don't…"

"You don't believe it. We know McGee; you are like a broken record. Going around and around. I'm sick of it. McGee – I know you don't believe this is real – well it is – get used to it. Most things aren't going to change – one thing that is – you are going to think – use some of your much lauded brain power before you make assumptions. Rule number eight: never assume. Never assume that what you see is what you get. Use everyone you interact with as practice. This time, with me, what you didn't see was only a threat to your ego – next time, next person who fools you, it might be your life, yours or Ziva's, or Abby's, or Ducky's, or Palmer's, or Gibbs', or mine. Consider this a cheap life lesson – nobody died."

Tony turned to Gibbs to see if there was anything he wanted to add but the only response he got was a single definitive nod.

"I agree – it is a lesson we could all use to learn." The director stated – and now nobody would dare argue – with both Gibbs and the director on board.

"Indeed, it is an excellent lesson," Ducky began, "why, I remember one young soldier I served with many years ago. He was always completely oblivious to his surroundings. Had the most dreadful habit of walking into tent poles and collapsing the structures on top of all his friends. This one time in particular…" as Ducky continued, the waiter returned with their dinners. By the time the waiter had moved on to another table, Ducky had moved on to another story, and Tony felt the peace return. Hopefully nobody would chase it away this time.

It was good that Vance got to see DiNozzo in command mode. He was impressive when he was just being himself. He was effective when he played himself down – but he shouldn't have to always keep that mask in place around his friends and colleagues.

When dinner was done, Director and Mrs. Vance left to have a private dessert at home. Both offered congratulations to DiNozzo again before leaving. When they were gone, Gibbs could feel DiNozzo begin to relax.

"Abby," Tony leaned around Gibbs to get her attention, "what are we having for dessert?"

"Oooo – they have double death by chocolate cake here. It is so awesome. They also have crème brule, which is so good, too, but I'm going with the chocolate." Abby's pigtails swung seemingly in anticipation.

"You going to eat a whole piece by yourself?" Tony questioned.

"Yep. All by myself." She cocked her head to the side in consideration of Tony. "What about you?"

"I'm leaning toward an ice cream sundae – with sprinkles." Tony grinned – like a little kid. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at their excitement.

In the end everyone ordered something for dessert. From Abby's Double Death by Chocolate Cake and Tony's ice cream sundae down to Ducky's Crème Brule and Gibbs' own raspberry sherbet. They all got coffee or tea and sat back, relaxed enough to enjoy each other's company.

"Hey Tony – you know, right, there's a new Bond movie coming out?" Abby questioned.

"Of course – but it's having its American premier in Los Angeles – it won't get to the district for awhile yet." Tony replied.

"I know that. But it should be playing in the multiplexes the week you and I are at the forensic conference out there. We could go? Whatta ya think?" Abby grinned.

"Awesome. I love Bond, James Bond." Tony replied imitating Sean Connory's Scottish accent.

Everyone at least cracked a smile – even McGee and Ziva. Then McGee's brow furrowed.

"Wait. Abby you're letting Tony tag along with you to the national forensic scientists' convention in L.A.?" McGee's jaw dropped as he finished the question.

"Yep. That is, if he can get the time off. We're already registered. Tony, did you put in your leave request?"

"Sure did – it hit the boss' desk on Wednesday night." Tony raised one eyebrow in Gibbs direction, silently putting the ball in his court.

Gibbs didn't even try to hold in the tolerant smile. "And I okayed it and passed it upstairs to the director. It should be posted this week. You just make sure that you take care of Abby out there." Gibbs knew that Abby was a big girl – but that didn't stop him from worrying whenever she went away.

"Of course," came DiNozzo's steady reply – and Gibbs knew that he could trust him with this – as he did with everything else. Gibbs was so proud of DiNozzo, he had accomplished so much – and despite what appeared to be an attention seeking personality, he had done it all without any fanfare.

"You know, I saw the first Bond movie, 'Dr. No,' in London when it was first released," Ducky began dragging the conversation back onto safe ground, "I was courting this lovely young lady at that time and she was quite enamored of Sean Connery. Why, I remember that she actually…" Ducky kept going and Gibbs listened with one ear while he thought about those around him.

The conversation flowed nicely from that point without Gibbs needing to do any damage control. Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and DiNozzo talked movies. McGee and Ziva listened, commenting occasionally.

Talking movies with his friends, DiNozzo moved seamlessly back into a more familiar personality, putting everyone at ease and proving that, while their knowledge had changed, he hadn't. If his talk was less about babes in bikinis (not that he ignored that subject) and hot cars (or that one) and more about the cinematic event's impact on society and western behavior and if his vocabulary used slightly bigger words - - well it wasn't that nobody noticed (because they all did) but it was still mostly comforting – and the rest they would just have to get used to.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: How were the reactions that everybody had been waiting for? I hope to hear from each of you and hope you'll let me know what you thought of those reactions. I am already working on my next NCIS story a prequel to this one about when Tony and Gibbs meet (I know everybody's done one – this will be mine). I hope to be ready to start posting near the middle or end of February 2016. I hope when that one is posted you will each give it a try. Thank you so much for taking the time to read! God bless you all!**


End file.
